The Emptiness you feel inside
by Timlover8531
Summary: Future Fic. What happens when Jude's sister and best friend leaves her forever? This fic isn't based after any episode and Tommy never left. Give it a chance! Part One Complete. Part 2 in progress.
1. She's gone

I posted this on www.instantsra.ctv.ca but the site is messed up so I decided to post on here. I hope you like.

_She was dying and there was nothing I could do about it. _As Sadie layed in her hospital bed with her eyes closed I couldn't help but study her facial features, her beuatiful, eligant, facial features that I had always been jelious of.

"Jude, you should go home and take a nap hun." Stuart told me from behind me.

"I'm gonna stay here. The doctors say it could be anytime now." Frustraded with myself I let the tears fall. "How on earth could I let myself believe Sdie was leaving me forever? I wont believe not ever that my sister who I called my guardian angel was dying right in front of my eyes." I thought to myself. Everyone had said that Sadie and I were sent to rescue each other. Sadie was always the beautiful one and I was the talented one. She couldn't be dying, not know.

"She was going to be a dancer.We told each other that we'd live to be 100-. That we'd get an apartment. That we would stay best friends forever. She can't die. She wont! She can't do this to me!" I yell in frustration as I kick a chair. Tommy stands up and grabs my wrist.

"Don't touch me Tommy!" I yell.

"Jude! You have to calm down. It'll be okay." Tommy whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

I push him back after a second or two.

"It wont be okay Tommy! It will never be okay! My sister is dying and I can't do anything! My best friend is going away forever!" I scream at Tommy.

As the tears continue to flow. All of a sudden Sadie's body starts to shake rapidly. The nurses all run to the bedside.

"We're losing her!" One of the nurses yells.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomache as I hear those words and I fall to the ground. Only to hear a beep of the machine siginaling no heart beat.

"Time of death 11:11." One of the nurses speaks.

I start to scream and Tommy picks me up and carries me down the hall to a bathroom.

I continue to cry into Tommy's chest as he lays me on the clean floor in the bathroom leaning against the sinks. "She died on 11:11.  
We would always make a wish on 11:11. Tommy! I can't live without her I can't do it! I wish I would die and be gone forever and escape this pain." I start to get a grip and stop screaming.

"You don't mean that Jude. You don't mean it." Tommy repeated.

"I mean it Tom. I mean it more than anything. She is my sister,my best friend,my guardian angel, my partner at work, we going to get an apartment and live together. Tom I mean it!"  
I was in such shock I almost couldn't breathe enough to stay consoius. I wrapped my arms around Tommy neck and hugged him as tightly as I had ever held anyone. I felt my sleeve start to get wet. I looked at Tommy to see tears streaming down his face too with the occational sniffle. I layed my head on Tommy's shoulder again. We stayed that way for hours until our breathing both became slow and steady signaling that we had fell asleep.

"Sadie no!"

I awoke on a cold sweat. Tommy brushes a stray hair out of my face. As I started to cry again.

"Jude! It was a dream!" I looked around. Could it be. I was still in a hospital bathroom with Tommy in my arms. My eyes were swollen and so were Tom's. My dream had been terrible.

"You dreamed about that night didn't you?" Tommy asked. He saw the horror on my face and knew exactly that it had been. I rested my cheek on Tommy's shoulder.

"Why does life have to be so damn hard?" I thought out loud.

"It is and always will be." Tommy answered for myself. He picked me up again and walked down the hall down to the lobby with me crying on his shoulder.


	2. Darius wants what?

Tommy's phone started to vibarte as we got into the car. He answered it.

"Hello? Hey Darius. okay I knew you would. She's okay. What are you serious? Yeah she is 18 but- okay Dar. I know, I know. Alright. Bye D." Tommy hung up and then turned to me.

"I just talked to Darius. You have then next two weeks off and your going to live with me for a while." Tommy told me. I was a little shocked at first.

"Why does D. want me to stay with you?" I asked.

"Jude, he knows you wouldn't want to go home. He talked to your dad and he said it was fine. Are you going to be okay with this?" Tommy asked me rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine with it." I stated.

It was a true fact too. I don't mind having Tommy around more. Plus, I'm 18 what harm could happen?

"Darius said your dad had already packed and brought some of your stuff over."  
Tommy told me. I started to laugh,

" I guess we slept for longer than I thought we did." I looked at the clock it was 11:37 pm. I lean back in my chair.

"You just slept for 12 hours girl. Are you seroius about to sleep again?" Tommy asked me with a laugh.

"I'm just resting my eyes." I told Tommy which was a lie I felt like going to sleep.

I was still tired.

"You wanna stop and get some coffee at our favorite place?" Tommy asked me.

My eyes immidiatly opened. "Sometimes I think you can read my mind Quincy." I laughed , so does Tommy.

He shifts the car in drive and we finally leave this offal place.

After the quick pit-stop to the coffee shop Tommy and I headed back to back to his- I mean our place. When we got there, I sat in Tommy's recliner and closed my eyes again. I had been to Tommy's house a million times and these days. I came over alot. I'm tired of listening to Dad and Yvette fighting and Mom stopping by. So, I hopped in my mustand and came over here.

"Alright so we sleep for 12 hours and you nap in the car and your still tired?" Tommy asked.

"Give me a break Quincy I haven't slept in almost a week." I told Tommy.

Then I opened my eyes. Sadie was gone and I had been laughing and joking around. How could I do that? I'm suppose to be miserable. My thought were interupted by Tommy squeezing in next to me.

"What are you doing Quincy?" I ask him as I unconforatably shift my weight.

"Jude relax!" Tommy instructed.

I did what I was told and closed my eyes again. I felt Tommy wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in close to him. Soon we were both lost in dreams.

When I woke up, Tommy was still asleep. I moved in my spot and then remembered Tommy had his arms around me. He moved around and blinked his eyes.

"Uh! I woke him up." I thought aloud but quietly.

"It's okay. I needed to get up anyways." Tommy answered me.

Catching me by surprise I jump slightly. Tommy gets up and I follow him into the kitchen. Hospital cafiteria food was all I had eaten lately so it was good to eat real food.

"Hey Tom?" I speak. Tommy turns around.

"I'm gonna go change into my pajamas." I say while strecting the top of my jeans out signaling I was uncomfortable.

"Sure okay. Hold on though." Tommy tells me. I turn.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tommy askes me.

"Food." I answer tiredly as I turn back around and walk off.

I can hear Tommy laugh but I keep going. I change and come back. When I do, my jaw drops.


	3. Are you drunk?

Tommy sat in his seat with freshly prepared J+T pancakes. How did he know that I love my J shaped pancakes? I was about ask how he knew I loved them but he spoke first.

"I know you love this and if your wondering how I know than um.. Let's just say I have connections." Tommy studders at the end.

Why is he studering I ask myself.

"Nice boxers." Tommy states.

I look down and I am wearing boxers. Not just regular boxers, spongebob boxers

"Ha. Yeah this. I got this on christmas. Me and Sadie used to-" I stopped.

Sadie, Sadie, Sadie, Sadie.

I started to cry as Tommy held me. He kissed the top of my head then her forehead.

Did I just smell alchol on his breath?

"Thank you." I told him.

"Why are you thanking me?" Tommy asked.

"Your always there for me. When I'm down in the ground you bring me back up and for you I'll always be greatful." I said still hugging him and lightly swinging back and forth.

"Anything for you girl." Tommy told me.

We parted and Tommy took my hands.

"Let's go somewhere." Tommy told me.

"Where are you gonna take me Quincy?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Tommy told me.

After a solid 20 minues of driving we reached our destination.

"Tommy?" I asked.

Here we were at the lake. The place we had somewhat written our first song togetehr.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah we kinda wrote 24 here." I told him.

"Yeah. I love this place." Tommy told me.

"I do too but why are we here?" I asked in curiousity.

"The sun is beautiful today." Tommy said as he looking at a boat coming toward the docks. It looked like it was between the sun.

Okay it is beautiful but Tommy isn't all "Omg! Look at nature" Type.

At this point I was clueless.

"Tommy? Whay are we doing here!" I asked in frustration.

"You really don't get it do you?" Tommy asked smiling

"Um no." I said quite pissed at this point.

There was a picnic table and Tommy layed on top of it and closed his eyes. He opened them for a second and looked at me. I stood there with my hands on my hips with an angery look on my face. He laughed.

"By god he loves messing with me!" I thought.

I went and sat down on the left side of the picnic table and cross my legs. Tommy looks over at me, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Okay let's go." Tommy says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car. When we got in I spoke.

"I am clueless Tom. I have no idea. Why-? Um-. Why did we go all the way to the lake so you could lay on a picnic table and watch a boat and then leave. That's um rather what's the word--? Stupid." I told him.

Tommy just laughed as he shifted his car and started to drive.

"I like to mess with you." Tommy told me.

"Obviously." I muttered a little too loud.

"I need to know what's going on!" I said a little louder than I expected it to come out.

"I just needed to soak up some sun." Tommy told me.

"That's it?" I ask.

"You know what?" Tommy asked. I didn't even bother to ask.

"Let's go swimming." Tommy said. I look at him with a are-you-messed-up-or-drunk look.

Tommy just laughed.

"Quincy, Are you high? Drunk?" I ask.

"Nope. If I was I would have already kissed you an hour ago when you were in your boxers." Tommy answered.

I was kinda shocked by this comment and let out a nervous laugh. Tommy pulled over and out the car in park. Then, he turned to me. Tommy inched closer to my face. I shut my eyes. I felt something tickle my stomache and opened them immediatly.  
Tom started tickling me. Great way to ruin a moment!

Tommy and I got in a huge tickle fight. And it was fought til we were both in the back seat. I heard someone walk by a say,

"Get a room" which made me laugh and so did Tommy.

"Can we go back home?" I asked.

"Sure. No swimming then?" Tommy asked.

"Um no." I replied.

My tone made Tommy laugh.

"You know you just wanna see me in a bikini Quincy." I sarcased.

Tommy laughed,

"Yeah that's true. You would have liked to see in my trunks though.No shirt." Tommy tried to get to me.

"It's not the same Quincy so don't even uh start yeah." I manage to studder out.

"Oh god Tommy with no shirt on all wet and sweaty, hmmm. Wait Shut up Jude!" I thought

Tommy laughs at me which is no surprise.


	4. Poptarts and all

On the way home Tommy would purposely swerve around the road and yell out "Yer-um!"  
At this time he was freaking me out.

We got home and I sat on the couch. Tommy came and sat next to me and feel asleep instantly which scared me when I felt my shoulder get wet and then saw Tommy drooling on it.

Ew.

He woke up a few hours later.

"I have such a headache!" Tommy complained.

"Aha. You were drunk." I teased.

"Yeah okay maybe a little." Tommy gave in.

I just laughed.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out some tylenol and a glass and poured some water into it. I handed the glass and the 2 pills to Tommy and he nodded his head in graditude.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

"Sure." I replied.

"Hey Jude?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't all that drunk." Tommy tried to reassure me.

I picked up a pop tart and started to nibble at it.

"Okay well then you swerving all over the road and yelling 'Yer-um!' and then saying if you were high then you would have kissed me in my boxers was just you being you. Um I doubt it." I laughed.

"Me kissing you wouldn't me so bad." Tommy said nugding my shoulder then walking to the other said of the room.

"Yeah sure Quincy." I said not looking at Tommy.

Then we looked at each other. I threw my pop tart across the room.

"To hell with it." Tommy said as he dropped his glass and it shattered on the ground. I ran into his arms and he gently picked me up, not far but up. Then we looked at each other and started to kiss. Deep and pasionate. Not mistake full and quiet but full on and us. For one second, one second alone it felt like we were connected. Maybe it was just the tingling that ran down my spine that caused me to think that. We stopped as I hugged Tommy and he twirled me around.

He spoke in my ear, "Anything for you girl."

I felt a tear come out of my eye and Tommy wiped it away. Then of course to ruin the moment, my phone starts to vibrate.

"I'll be right back." I say quietly, almost in a whisper.

I open my phone. It's a text.  
" Jude,  
Don't forget you and Tommy come back to work tomorrow. See you at 9 sharp.  
-Darius"  
I press the reply button  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world D."  
I close my phone and head to the living room.  
I look at the mess me and Tommy had created. My pop tart was broken into pieces on the carpet and there was water all over the floor and shattered glass. What can I say? My life is perfect. Pop tarts and all.

**I wrote the song and it's not good but hold on anyways**  
I stood in the shower singing a song I had never heard before but I sang, I sang it loud.  
Never before had I experienced anything like this, a song of my own in my mind and the words flowing from my mouth openly. It's like I had sung it before.  
_"I'm going 80 on a 3 lane zone  
The time is changing, your life is changing.  
But right right now I can't help the speeding.  
Traffic wont slow me down.  
It might be stopped  
But, I might fly.  
I love the wind blowing through my hair.  
I love the way that you would dare.  
I could drive all the way to town.  
Traffic wont slow me down.  
No,no.  
Run away, drive away.  
Come with me.  
I'll take you away.  
I know a short cut on this highway.  
Come follow me!  
Traffic wont slow me down.  
It might be stopped  
But, I might fly.  
I love the wind blowing through my hair.  
I love the way that you would dare.  
I could drive all the way to town.  
Traffic wont slow me down.  
No,no.  
It might be over.  
The time is over but,  
You know I'm always here.  
If you ever feel like following me to town,  
Traffic wont slow us down.  
Traffic wont slow me down.  
It might be stopped  
But, I might fly.  
I love the wind blowing through my hair.  
I love the way that you would dare.  
I could drive all the way to town.  
Traffic wont slow me down.  
No,no.  
No,no,_  
I wrapped a towel around my body and walked down the hall to my bedroom. Thankful not to run into Tommy I quickly change into my boxers and cami again.  
I walk upstairs. Tommy is sitting on the couch and I run out of no where and scare him as I jump on him. He screams out in scarceness.

"Did I scare Little Tommy Q?" I ask in a loud voice.

"No you scared Tom Quincy." Tommy told me grabbing my wrists gently.

I get up, causing Tommy to also. I start to walk off when Tommy pulls me into a kiss fast. When we stop I rub the back of my head.

"Geez. Whip lash much Quincy." I say in a voice raspier than my own.

"That was revenge." He told me in his normal casual tone.

"This is too then." I say pulling Tommy towards me fast and then kissing him hard for about 6 minutes and then to really get him, I walk off with out even looking back.

Tommy instantly runs after me.

"Hey Jude do you wanna go se a movie tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Since you used my first name and you ask so polietly yes Mr.Quincy." I say smirking.

I hear Tommy let out a "Hmph" as I walk down a flight of stairs.

I hear his foot steps coming after me.


	5. The new and improved Jude Harrison

I didn't sleep much last night. I'm not going to get into detail

The next day

The next morning I woke up at 7:30. I put my pink robe on over my pajamas and went up stairs. I poured myself some coffee and then sat at the table and ate my cereal. Then I saw Tommy come up the stairs. With a robe on as well he poured himself some coffee and sat down next to me. I put my head in my hands.  
"It's too early to be awake." I tell Tommy looking up.

"Ha you got that right." Tommy said yawning.

I finish my cereal and coffee and go and get ready. When I come back up  
I see Tommy complete with Leather jacket and keys in his hand. We hop in his porshe and head out.

G Major  
When we get to G Major there was everyone waiting for us. Hugs all around and of course plenty

"I'm sorry about your lose"s.

I head to my office and put my bag down. Then I head to the studio. After I finish recording I lay on the couch. Tommy comes and sits next to me and I start to kiss him. We were to busy to hear the door open.

"Wow! I miss alot when you guys are gone!" Kwest exclames. I start to laugh and so does Tommy.

"Acually Jude lives with me Kwest." Tommy smirked.

"Wow! How does this happen in two weeks!" Kwest asks the sky looking up.

"The feeling is mutual" I say.

Tommy let's out a "Uh!". I laugh.

"Kwest is so clueless." I state to Tommy.

He smiles and leans his forehead on mine and then we softly kiss.

"I'm still here!" Kwest reminds us.

"We know perfectly." Tommy says between little kisses.

Kwest throws his hands up in the air and walks out and I laugh.

Darius walks in, thankfully we had stopped kissing at that time.

"So let me hear this new boot leg." Darius says.

"I just wanna make sure you are the same. Alot can happen in two weeks." Darius tells us.

I laugh, "Yeah it can." I say as Tommy plays the music.

"This song has hit written all over it." Darius informed me as he walked out the door.

I just smiled sweetly at him.

"The new and improved Jude Harrison." Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just don't okay." I say walking off leaving Tommy stunned behind me.

Why I was being such a bitch you might wonder is because I am a new Jude Harrison and I don't know or like this girl. The real Jude Harrison has a sister, a real mother, a home, and a crush. This Jude Harrison is an only child, has a mother that's off screwing her _new _husband, a hot boyfriend, and a cheating Dad. I don't mind Tommy not at all I love Tommy. Wait. Did I just say love?  
That's a big word. The whole 4 letters.

I pull up my sleeve and I glance down at the marks on my arm .

I turn around and walk to the bathroom.

When I get there, I squeeze my eyes shut so I can try to keep the tears from falling but it's not good.

I turn around and see Tommy staring at me in dis-belief. Then staring at my arm. I quickly pull down my sleeve and march off.

"Jude! You can't do that to yourself!" Tommy says coming after me.

"Not now Tom!" I say stalking off again.

I reach Darius' office. I knock on the door and step inside.

"Hey Dare, can I have the rest of the day off? I have something I need to do." I ask.

"Sure." Darius answers.

I relpy with a quick "Thanks." and head off.

When I reach the parking lot, I flag down a cab.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asks me.

"Stone hill cemetary please." I tell him.

With a quick nod of his head, We drive.


	6. Some day

The cab pulls over and I step out. I walk over to a little grave.  
"Sadie Harrison  
Beloved daughter and sister  
We miss you"

Read a grave marker.

My tears were flowing from me as I layed on the ground.

The straight edge razor was my only way out then. I started using it when things happened with Mom and Dad. Dad left that night. I went to the room he had once shared with my mother. He had left his razor sitting in the shower. An idea popped into my head. Things had been horrible that week. Not only had I found out that my father was cheating scum and left, I had gotten my heart ripped out of my chest twice in one night. The night happened to be my 16th birthday. The song "Skin" came from the shattered heart from inside of me. I had to stop myself from crying the whole song. It was one of the best songs I had ever written. Right behind Time to be your 21. That song happened to be about one of the events that happened on my 16th birthday as well.

To tell the truth, Skin, was about my father. He had lied to me. Sadie knew and never told me to keep me safe. Shay was a way to get out. He had never given me a real kiss because neither of our hearts were in it as much as I wanted mine to be then. Just as Tommy had told me before "A real kiss isn't in the lips. It's in the heart.". He had given me my first kiss. Weither he knows or not I am unsure. I thought I loved Shay but I didn't. He was just a destration for me from Tommy as I was probily a destration for him as well. Neither of the songs were for him. Time to be your 21 was for Tommy because that kiss was what I had wanted since I had met him. But the heart break at the end of my "Sweet-sixteen" party was not what I wanted and It hurt.

Then came Jamie. I thought my life was great but I didn't love him. He told me "I wasn't Jude anymore." That cut a hole in my heart knowing my _best friend_ hated me. We didn't talk for a while. Then Jamie got a job at G Major as an A&R rep and met Patsy. I thought he was just the person who found her talent but he was much more. Kat and I had just left G Major at a meeting and went back to the rehersal space/apartment. Whatever you care to call it. I saw Patsy um.. on top of... Jamie. I quickly shut the door knowing Patsy Sewer was about to screw my ex-best friend who still had a place in my heart. As a best friend. Kat and I started fighting and soon she left me as well. These events caused a few _new_ red marks across my arm.

The day when I heard the truth about Tommy and Sadie's relationship, I wasn't shocked Sadie was over-protected because I knew she has had 2 one-night stands from Tommy. Tommy had never cheated on Sadie. I know this now, but not then. Then Kwest had suspected Tommy as well and I trusted Kwest. I found Tommy and brought him down."I trusted you Tommy. I took your side!" I shouted at Tommy at the funky disco part,. "I didn't do anything." Tommy said truthfully. "You were suppose to be different! You were suppose to be the one I believed in. Stop lying to me and go home!" I screamed. Before I knew it, I had pushed Tommy into the hot tub standing behind him. I couldn't help it. It was like history was repeating itself. Tommy reminded me of my dad that night. It killed me inside to know what had happened to my mom had happened to my sister. But it hadn't.

Time passed and the Sadie's time came to an end on Earth. It killed me because I had survived that day and she hadn't. The bullet was meant for me and not her.**_(This will be explained in a later chapter.) _**We had become so close those few weeks before _it _happened. Time stopped and my life itself had felt like it came to an end.

I layed down on the grass and prayed just prayed this was a nightmare. The cab drove off. Behind it ,Tommy was leaning against his porshe. I just layed there not caring. Tommy came and sat next to me and then layed down as well.

" I miss her so much." I finally spoke.

"I do too." Tommy said taking my hand in his grasp.

I knew this wasn't a lie because he had once loved Sadie as his own and the break-up hurt his heart as well.

I just let him and don't grip back. I just lay there and break down. Tommy holds my hand and I just lay there. An hour passes and I have calmed down. Barely but I have calmed down. I stand up and my legs shake under me. Tommy barely catces me before I fall. I take his hand and we head to the porshe.

I sit down in the passengers seat.

"Tommy we really need to talk." I speak up.

"Completely." Tommy answers.

"Jude, I-" Tommy started.

"No Tom let me do this." I butt in.

"No I need to." Tommy started.

"Look Jude I love you with all my heart. But right now you have the world on your shoulders and you can't love with a broken heart." Tommy finishes.

I rest my forehead on Tommy's.

"I want to someday just not right now. I can't." I tell Tommy with hope.

"I love you always Jude." Tommy told me as he wiped a tear away from my face.

I lean my head against his hand. " I love you too Tom."

As Tommy drives off I whisper ,"We'll be together someday."

Choking back tears all I can do it whisper.

Tommy smiles.

This was easier than I thought it would be but it will be.

_We'll be togther someday. Someday._


	7. That day

Living with Tommy was tough for the rest of the week was difficult. We were always fighting. I threatened to move out and live in the moldy,old, rehersal space.

Tommy would just say "FINE JUDE GO BACK TO SPEED THEN!"

Then I would end up saying "I DON"T WANT SPEED!"

Then Tommy would say "WHO DO YOU WANT!"

Then I would yell "YOU!"

Then we would fierecly kiss and then pretend it didn't happen. I want to sneak out some nights and live with my freaking dad and Yvette. The two people who aren't my favorite in this world. I felt that bad. No, Tommy was not making life easier for me. Yes, I know at the end of the day he would be the only one there for me. He was my best friend. Sometimes more. Sometimes not. We are unsperable somedays and others the only reason I would want to get close to Tommy would be to strangle him. Wow, we do have a love-hate relationship. No! Not relationship! I hate that word. It's friendship and that's it. Sometimes.  
Uh! I wish I would shut up!

_"Seems like I've been on my own so long."_

I am so tired these days. Kwest says it's just from working my 4th and probaly final album but something seems missing. _**Just this empty feeling inside. I wish Sadie was here.**_ Then, I could talk to her about girl stuff and then giggle all night long and always be there for each other. Sadie was different from the "Dudes" I stare at the scar across my leg.  
Flashback  
"Sadie I can't believe you scored these tickets!" I said exidedly.

"I'm magic" Sadie said sarcasticlly.

I smile. We get out of the car.

"Shut up and don't move." A voice came infront of us.

I stop. Sadie follows my lead.

"Drop your bag."

I do as I'm told. Sadie drops hers.

"Ah your Jude Harrison." The voice says.

He slaps my cheek. I whisper an ouch in pain.

"I wonder how much money I could get for your hostage."

I feel Sadie grip my arm.

This was the end. I felt it.

"RUN!" Sadie screams as she grabs my arm.

I run off with her. I hear a "boom" then Sadie scream.

Sadie still had her grip on my arm which sent me falling to the ground as well.

My leg hurts extremely bad and I see blood soaking my new jeans. Then I see the guy nearing towards me. I hear another shot and he falls over. I start to cry hastarically as I look at Sadie.

Her face was scratched and swollen and her back was covered in blood.

I remember one time, we took a survey about each other on myspace.

"Would you take a bullet for this person?" The question asked.

"Anytime. Any place." Sadie had answered.

I hear the sirens.

I put a hand to my now swollen cheek then black out as I see my sister's bottom lip quiver.

Flashback continues  
"She isn't dead. She is in a coma. A - well state in which she will never come out of. She  
suffered nerve damage which spread to her brain. Causing the stress causing the tumor. I know this is hard. I'll be here if you need me." The doctor ended.

I grabbed the click board out of his hand.

Age: 22 Condition: dying - - - -

I didn't read anymore.

It was to much.

_Sadie was dying and there was nothing I could do about it._


	8. The day you left

I sat close to Tommy. With my head on his chest as he stroked my hair. I pretended to be asleep. And it seemed he was buying it. For us not to be fighting. And just relaxing and the time it's close.

...I love it...

These moments that you think you will remember forever.  
My breathing becomes steady signaling that I finally have fallen asleep.

A few hours later

My eyes flutter open. I am lying on a pillow. Where's Tommy?

"Tommy?" I say looking around.

He isn't anywhere. I look everywhere. I'm just over reacting right? He's just gone for a drive.

I see an envolope with my name on it. I pick it up a deep breath.

I opened the letter then threw it to the side of the wall. Then curiousity got the best of me. I quickly undid the letter.

" Jude-  
Don't hate me but I had to leave."

I froze. Should I read the rest? My eyes stoped looking at the ceiling and then I looked at the paper.  
"I'll be back sometime this week. There's money under the matress and in the bank. You know my code. I'll see you soon  
- Tommy"

I placed my right hand on my heart. Wow was I reliefed.

Tommy left.

Not for long.

I blink my eyes as a silent tear falls from them. Why am I crying? Am I that upset? Reliefed? I don't know. What is going on?

Somewhere in Ontario  
Tommy shoves a pack of crackers in his pocket after walking out of the resturant. He laughs at the thought of him and I in the Crome Cat on her 17th birthday.  
"Did you pocket the free butter too?" Tommy thinks of the flashback as he hops in his new mustang.  
Tornoto  
I shove at a plate in the dishwasher then turn the dishwasher on. I look at the phone. Why does it play with me like that? I finally give in and go and pick it up.  
Somewhere in Ontario  
Tommy lets out a 'Woah' as he feels something vibrating on his butt. He takes his vibrating phone out of his back pocket.((Wishing I was the phone:) ))

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey." I said kinda surprised I didn't think he would really pick up.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Jude?" I hear on the other line.

"Yeah Tommy I'm here." The line starts to buzz.

I shut my phone.

"Phones!" I say aloud.

I pull out the house phone again and dial Tommy's number.

"Hey you've reached T. Leave a messgage." Came the voice from the other line.

I spoke after the beep.

"Hey Tom. It's me. Jude well yeah. I lost your call. Things are going great here. I well um I miss you. Sorta alot and I wished you'd come home as soon as you can. I'll talk to you later bye." I clicked the phone off.

I sat back on the couch.

"Time to write a song." I say aloud.

"Damn." Tommy says as he shuts his phone shut.


	9. Who was I to make you wait?

**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know **

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

I put down my pencil and smile. It was a good song. One of the best for my new record...

I hoped.

I started to place the lyrics and sing.  
"Is this a private concert?" A voice came from behind me.

I turn and see Tommy.

I shoot up and well um- I squeal okay? I was exited I missed Tommy. _ALOT_.

Still hugging him I asked "Where were you?"

"I was still in Ontario. But, I taking care of some stuff." Tommy replied pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"So let me hear the song of yours. I heard the last part and it sounded great!" Tommy told me.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I started to play the cords.

When the song finished, all Tommy could do was smile.

"That was great girl. I missed your voice." Tommy said pulling my gutair away and hugging me.

"Well do you wanna go out or something? I haven't seen you in a whole week now! You know how hard it is for me to keep self control?" Tommy asked smiling.

I just gave him a shy smile as he pulled me out the door.


	10. Pick me up when I fall

When I walked out in the garage Tommy headed to his mustang.

"Uh no." I said pulling his hand toward my mustang.

I hopped in the drivers seat as Tommy got in the passengers side.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see." I replied in a mischivious tone.

I drove for about 15 minutes until we reached our destination.

"Wow. Jude why did we come here?" Tommy asked eyeing the club.

"I love the funky monkey! Sadie and I used to come here." Sadie was gone. Don't think about it! I instructed myself.

When I walk inside I can hardly believe my eyes. My band! SME playing a show with uot me. Not telling me. Speid is singing and I eye him furiously and he catches my glance. As soon as the song is finished I walk backstage. With Tommy trailing behind me I walk up to Speid.

"You guys didn't tell me you were playing a show without me?" I squeaked out.

"Sorry I didn't want you to freak out." Speid replied as Kyle and Wally started to walk towards them.

A girl walks up to Speid and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great show!" The girl told Speid. I looked at her face.

She was a light brunette, she had light brown eyes, cute freckles, preppy style. She looked about our age. I look at Speid

"You must be Speid sister. He always raves about you." I say in a regular tone.

"Well I'm not exactly his sister. Hi I'm Hannah." The girl said sticking out her hand.

I shake it. I look at Speid with a confused face.

"I'm Ju-" I start but am cut off.

"It's okay. I know who you are." Hannah says smiling.

"Hey Speid I'm gonna go talk to Jamie to see if this whole thing is going to work out." Hannah says looking over at Speid as she walks off.

"Okay I must really be out of the loop how do you know Hannah?" I ask.

"She's my girlfriend Jude." Speid says with an actual look of worry in his eyes.

"Cool." I say in a whisper.

I wasn't upset. Not at all. I was happy Speid was getting spme action- I mean having a girl friend these days.

"Why does she need to talk to Jamie?" I ask.

"Well you know he is the A&R guy and he thought Hannah had some talent as a artist. She is agreat singer and can play guitar. Acustic is her favorite. She doesn't know how to play base either." Speid answered me.

"Wow you seem to know alot about her." I said now normal.

I giggled at my own joke. Catching me by surprise I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I had forgotten Tommy was behind me. Tommy rested his head on my shoulder.

"Let's dance." He said pulling my hand on to the dimmly lit dance floor.

When Tommy pulled me out on to the dance floor, I hear a voice that sounds familar. I turn to look at the stage and see Hannah again. Wow she had a great voice! I listened intently as Tommy spun me around. She sounded alot like me in some ways but in others not the same at all. I look at her back up band. They were no other than The Speiderman Mind Explosion. I take the pissed look off my face when Tommy looks at me. I can't help but smile. As soon as the song finished I clap my hands together along with everyone else. Soon, I see Speid and Hannah walk out from behind the stage walking hand-in-hand. Closely followed behind was Kyle and Wally um- **not walking Hand-in-hand **  
Hannah walks up to me.

"I guess I'll be seeing you on Monday." Hannah said smiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"I just got a record deal at G Major." Hannah said with a smile on her face.

All I did was smile and try to keep my mouth from going a gap. There's something about this girl. I mean don't get me wrong, She's gorgeous, nice, talented. I don't know though I think she'll be trouble. Tommy could tell I was thinking and not paying attention so he picked me up and spun me around quickly. It freaked me out at first and I screamed then I laughed. When he put me down I almost fell but luckily he caught me. That's Tommy-, Always catching me before I fall.  
Flashback  
"Don't Jude! Shay must have used that line on a million over hirls. Soon you'll just get your heart broken and I'll be picking you off the floor as usual." Tommy said from his chair.  
"Well you're wrong Tommy. As usual!" I snapped back as I walked out of the room.  
End of Flashback  
I smile.Boy was I wrong. Tommy did pick me up off the ground but broke my heart at the same time.  
Another Flashback

Some "Sweet sixteen" this birthday was turning out to be. I had just gotten my heart broken and ran to the alley. Tommy followed me into the alley. I stood near the rail soaking my self in pity and rain droplets.

"Go ahead. Tell me 'I told ya so.' " I said crying slightly at this point.

"For what it's worth. Shay's a kid-" Tommy started.

"Yeah." I say.

"And an idiot and he made the wrong choice." Tommy ended.

"That's not worth much coming from you." I state.

--What can I say? I'm heart broken.--

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tommy asked a little aggitated.

"I'm so tired of falling for guys that don't fall back. It hurts." I tell him.

"Jude I-" Tommy starts but I cut him off.

"People say the nicest things. Your so great your nice but none of you can date me. So you wanna help me Tommy? Tell me what I do wrong! Tell me why I'm so easy to give up and maybe I can fix it." I say straightning up.

"You are asking the wrong guy." Tommy says grabbing me and kissing me.

End of flashback

Those were the days. The ones with out so much drama. I mean there was drama but not near as much as now. Tommy grabbed my hand catching me by surprise again as I drift out of my thoughts. I lead him back out to the car.

* * *


	11. Kissing me back

The next morning at the studio, I felt like I was going to die. I got like 1.5 hours of sleep thanks to Mr.Thomas Quincy. He decided to pull an all nighter. Every time I would drift off. I would wake up with Tommy laying on top of me tickling me, drawing on me with pen or marker, or just talking to me. I eventually ran off to my bedroom but after that time I wasn't tired anymore because I ran.  
So far this morning I have had about 30 cups of coffee and I still might die. It was lunch break and I wasn't hungry. Neither was Tommy. I ended up sitting on the couch Tommy sat next to me. So of course we both ended up falling asleep.

I wake up.

I look at the clock on the wall. 8pm.

"Tommy!" I say shaking him.

"What?" Tommy asks as he wakes up.

"Well slept for 7 hours!" I say hopping up.

"It's okay Jude don't freak. You don't need to record anything and I'm done mixing." Tommy said laying back down.

"Okay but-" I say pulling Tommy up as he groans.

"Let's go home." I tell him. After taking the keys off the table I walk and open up the doors of G Major and walk outside.

I walked out to the car and waited for a bit for Tommy but he didn't come out. So I walk back inside to look for him and I hear a familair voice. I look into Studio C and I see Hannah working away at a song.

"Hey," I say whenever I see her.

"Hey," she replies in a friendly tone.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"Nothing much. It's really all up in the air now." Hannah replies.

"That's cool." I say as I glance around.

"Have you seen Tommy?" I ask her.

"Not today." she replies.

Then I hear loud snoring from across the hall.

"Nevermind, I think I found him," I said laughing.

"See you around," Hannah said.

"Bye."

When I went back to Studio A I saw Tommy laying on the couch fast asleep where I had left him. I shake him.

All Tommy does is roll over.

"Tommy!" I exclame trying to wake him up. Knowing Tommy he is awake and is just trying to piss me off.

"Tommy! I'll drive if you wake up." I say to him.

"Alright." Tommy says popping up.

I jump back and laugh. When we hop in the car I turn up the radio so loud that it is impossible to fall sleep and then we drive.

The next morning

Making sure Tommy and I both got enough sleep the night before, I drove us to work. After I unbuckled my seat belt. I walked inside with Tommy trailing behind me.

"Woah girl! Why are you walking so fast?"Tommy asked me.

I turn. He is about 15 feet behind me.

"What's wrong with you this morning?" He asks.

"Nothing. I'm just so tired! I want a vacation but I took those to two weeks off that time ago and Darius is losing money so Ah! I want to scream!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"That can be arranged." Tommy tells me.

"What!" I ask thinking he meant pervertidly the last part.

"No! I could get you a vacation. Or whatever else you need.I mean, I can really make you scream if you want to." Tommy smiles.

I smile at him.

"Really?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah." He says.

I roll my eyes.

"But..?" I ask.

"You have to take me with you!" Tommy says playing with my elbow.

"Quincy If I drag you- I mean take you with me on a vacation you'll get me a vacation?" I make sure.

"Of course." Tommy reassures.

"Deal Quincy." I say shaking his right hand lauging.

A few minutes later Tommy walks out of Darius' office with a smile.

"Done." Tommy says throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"So what's the catch?" I ask in the passengers seat.

"Why what on earth do you mean?" Tommy asked in a girly voice.

"You know Quincy. What's the catch? How did we both get a vacation now? How did you get Darius to- well say yes?" I ask fastly.

"Wow slow down! No catch. I've had this planned." Tommy said holding his hands up in a "stop" motion.

"You've had this planned?" I ask.

I'm sorta confused.

"I've had this planned. We are going to Italy." Tommy tells me.

"Italy?" I ask.

Tommy ignores me.

"I knew you need some time off and I asked D and he said it was fine." Tommy continued.

"Italy?" I ask again.

"I've got everything planned out. We leave in 2 days and-." I cut him off.

"2 days? Italy?" I'm so confused.

Tommy laughs.

Why would he do this for me? There has to be some catch.

"Italy?" I ask one last time.

"Yes. We are going to stay where I grew up. You'll meet me parents." Tommy finally answers me.

"You parents?" I question.

"Yes." Tommy tells me.

"So I'll finally find out your last name then?" I ask.

Tommy laughs.

"You know alot can happen in a foriegn country away from everything." I tell Tommy.

"Exactly" He mutters.

He thought I didn't hear him but I did.

Later

I start throwing my stuff in a suit case. Not folding up and gently placing them inside.

No.

Throwing.

Tommy comes inside my room to see how my packing it coming along.

"Woah! Girl, You'll have no space." He tells me.

"I don't care. This is how I pack." I tell Tommy.

I sound annoyed but I'm not.

I just like to toy with him. :).

"Let me help you out." Tommy says walkig over to me.

"Thanks but I don't need help." I tell Tommy.

It's fun being a bitch.

Tommy can tell I am having fun toying with him so he laughs.

"Your not allowed to laugh in my room. It's against the law." I say laughing.

"Well, is this against the law?" Tommy asks running at me.

Then he picked up and spins me around.

I scream out.

Then it got fun.

I start laughing.

Tommy contunes to spin me around as he lowers me to the ground and stops when my black converse touch the surface. I look into his eyes. He looks into mine.

_I couldn't help it._

We both got caught up in the moment. Before I knew it...

**I was kissing Tommy. But here's the thing.  
**

**He was kissing me back. **


	12. Memories keep me hanging on

Disclaimer: I do not own Predictible it is a song by Good Charlotte  
We break away at the same time. I don't know what else to do so I just hug Tommy for a few moments. Not knowing Tommy was smiling I just started packing again. This time I decided to fold clothes. I didn't feel like ironing when I got there. After a few minutes,  
I look behind me. Tommy is just standing there. Staring at me.

We break away at the same time. I don't know what else to do so I just hug Tommy for a few moments. Not knowing Tommy was smiling I just started packing again. This time I decided to fold clothes. I didn't feel like ironing when I got there. After a few minutes, I look behind me. Tommy is just standing there. Staring at me. 

"Stalker much?" I ask with a laugh as Tommy snaps back to reality.  
"Ha Ha Ha." Tommy says sarcasticlly as he walks over to me and tickles my stomache making me giggle.

Sometimes I think I have the mind set of a 5 year old. But the funny thing is-... It's only when I'm with Tommy.

"I guess I'm done. Have you packed up?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He replies.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask.

"Well, I've been thinking. You know how your album needs one more song?" Tommy tells me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Well remember "Predictible" that you wrote when you were down?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Sing it for me I wanna hear it."

I grab my guitar and start strumming.  
_"Something isn't right.  
I can feel it again,  
Feel it again.  
This isn't the first time  
That you've left me waiting.  
Sad excuses.  
And false hopes high.  
I saw this coming still  
I don't know why I left you in.  
I knew it all along.  
Your so predictible.  
I knew something would go wrong.  
((Something's always wrong.))  
But you don't have to call  
Or say anything at all.  
Your so predictible.  
So take your empty words,  
Your broken promises.  
And all the time you stole  
Cause I am done with it.  
I'd like to give it away  
Give it away.  
I'm doing everything thing I should have.  
Now I'm making the change.  
I'm living the day.  
I'm giving back what you gave in.  
I don't need anything.  
I knew it all along.  
Your so predictible.  
I knew something would go wrong.  
((Something's always wrong.))  
But you don't have to call or  
Say anything at all.  
You so predictible.  
((Talking))  
Every where I go,  
Everyone I meet,  
Every time I try to fall in love  
They wanna know  
Why I'm so broken.  
Why am I so cold?  
Why I'm so hard inside  
Why am I scared?  
Why am I afarid of?  
I don't even know.  
This story's never gonna end.  
I've been waiting.  
I've been seacrching.  
I've been hoping.  
I've been dreaming you would come back.  
But I know the ending of this story.  
Your never coming back.  
NEVER.  
(Never echos)  
I knew it along.  
Your so predictible.  
I knew something would go wrong.  
But you don't have to call or  
Say anything at all.  
Your so predictle.  
(Not singing kinda yelling)  
Everywhere I go for the rest of my life.  
Everyone I've loved,  
Everyone I've cared about.  
They all wanna know what's wrong with me  
But I don't even know what it is.  
I'm ending this  
Right now._

Next day  
I grip the arm rests nevervously as the plane flies upward and takes off. I've never been a huge fan of planes. Plus, I havent been in one in 2 years. Sue me. Wow. Planes actally bring back some memories. The Last time I was on a plane, I had just kissed Jamie. Boy, that was a mistake. Jamie and I are and should have just been friend nothing more.It gave me chills to know I led him on.  
Flashback  
"Back off Jamie before my little sister breaks your little heart." Sadie told Jamie after he woke up and asked where I was.  
End of Flashback  
I rest my forehead in my hands. I had hurt Sadie but we pulled through like we always do.  
The one time I really needed Sadie to pull through for me, She couldn't. It was a fact and Sadie's grave stone was proof of it. A tear fell out of my eye and I quickly wiped it away before it was noticed. I rest my head back and shut my eyes. I'm so bored to sleep.  
Soon, I have tried to sleep for an hour and couldn't as much as I have tried. I turn and see Tommy fast asleep in his chair. Just then, A memory crosses my mind...

When I was 11 and Sadie was 14. We went to our first BoyzAttack concert. Sadie was wearing a blue BoyzAttack T-shirt and a mini skirt. I on the other hand was weaaring a Ramones T shirt and faded ripped jeans. Sadie's hair was done up in lusious curls. My hair, still blonde at this time was straight down. During Sadie and my favorite song - Pick up the Pieces- Little Tommy Q. took center-stage. He looked at me for at least a minute. It almost felt like he was singing to me. I couldn't help but smile at the hot 18 year old boy bander.  
Being Sadie, She had gotten backstage passes of course. When we entered I stayed off the the side and Sadie walked over to Tommy and started talking and well um- squealing. Chaz walked over to me.

When I was 11 and Sadie was 14. We went to our first BoyzAttack concert. Sadie was wearing a blue BoyzAttack T-shirt and a mini skirt. I on the other hand was weaaring a Ramones T shirt and faded ripped jeans. Sadie's hair was done up in lusious curls. My hair, still blonde at this time was straight down. During Sadie and my favorite song - Pick up the Pieces- Little Tommy Q. took center-stage. He looked at me for at least a minute. It almost felt like he was singing to me. I couldn't help but smile at the hot 18 year old boy bander. Being Sadie, She had gotten backstage passes of course. When we entered I stayed off the the side and Sadie walked over to Tommy and started talking and well um- squealing. Chaz walked over to me. 

"Hey" He said.

"Hello." I answer back to be poliet.

"Would you like to come with the guys- Well me tonight?" Chaz asked.

"Sorry, I don't-" I start but am cut off.

"I insist." Chaz says pulling my arm. I am at a lose of word and allow myself to be dragged.

"Hey man!" I hear a voice from behind us.

Chaz stopped walking and tightened his grip on my arm. I saw Lil Tommy Q. walk over.

"Dude! She's a kid! Leave her alone!" Tommy said with a strong tone while taking off Chaz's hand off my arms and guiding my shoudler backwards so I walk back.

"You always spoil things T." Chaz said stalking off.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked while rubbing the place on my arm the had been squeezed tightly.

"I'm fine." I say wiping away the tears.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" Tommy asked me.

"You could give a hug to-" But I am cut off by Tommy hugging me.

"My sister." I finish, blushing.

"Oh." Tommy says as he walks over to my sister and hugs her.

"Thanks Lil-" I start.

"You can call me Tom." Tommy interupts.

"Thank you Tom." I say sticking out my hand.

Tommy takes it and gently shakes it. "Bye.

Flashback ends  
I smile at the memory. I bet Tommy doesn't even remember.  
The flight attendent walked by every once and a while. Soon, the piolet comes on the intercom.

"Please buckle up your seat belts. We are landing in our destination." I shake Tommy gently.

"Tom, wake up" I whisper. His eyes slowly open and blink. "Hi." He whispers.  
"Hi." I whisper. He leans down to kiss me.

"We are in public." I remind Tommy.

Tommy smiles and throws a blanket over our heads.

I laugh.

The plane skids on the ground. The doors open and I walk out holding Tommy's hand and I didn't notice the flashing light behind me.


	13. The Showoffy Jerk

"Do you think your parents will like me?" I ask finally.

We had been driving almost an hour in this lousy, small, rental car and this was the first time I had spoke.

"Of course they'll like you Jude. They'll love you." Tommy told me with a grin.

I smiled back.  
Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad.

"I am going to make such a dork of myself in these." I said laughing and pinting to my ripped jeans.

"Do you want to buy something else?" Tommy asked.

"Will it give me a better first impriosin?" I asked back.

"Well-." Tommy started but I cut him off. He talked in that tone.

"Yes." I shot out.  
"I wanna go shopping." I informed Tommy.

Only to get a slight chuckle from him.

It seemed like I tried on every dress in that store before I found one I really found one I liked. It was a red one and was V necked but not so far down. Then it had black strings in the back to tie up. Then it was long and flowed behind me.

"Jude? Are you done?" I heard Tommy voice from outside the dressing room.

"Just one more." I say back.  
I could have sworn I heard him groaning. I walk out  
and twirl around. My hair falls around my face.

"You like?" I ask Tommy. He doesn't respond.

"I love." Tommy says stunned.

"Pick your jaw off up the ground Quincy." I say lauging.

I love the effect it had on him.

"We'll take this one. " I say the the woman who had been helping us out.

"Here we are." Tommy says pulling up to a large mansion.

"Tommy? You lived here. In this place? For years?" I asked- my words rather studdering.

"I love it." I say looking outside.

"I do too." Tommy said looking straight at me.

But, I didn't notice. I was to flabbergasted at the beautiful house in front of my eyes.

"You ready?" Tommy interupted my thoughts as he got out of the car.

"Yeah." I say back as I exit the car as well. I take his hand and we walk down the path. But I stop about half-way up.

"Thanks for taking me here Tommy. It means alot." I said smiling.

I couldn't control my exitment anymore.

Tommy just smiled and brushed a stray hair out my face and kissed me lightly.

As I walked in the large door I couldn't help but tremble.

"Thomas!" I heard a woman's voice.

"Ma' Ma'" Tommy said with an accent.

He gave her a tight hug.  
"Jude, this is my mother Sophia Conchelous. Ma' Ma' this is Jude Harrison." Tommy said smiling.

"It's a pleasue meeting you I say sticking out my hand.

"Please call me Sophie." Tommy's mother asked while shaking my hand.

"Thomas." I heard a male voice say.

"Hello Father" Tommy said with an accent again.

Tommy shook the man's hand.

"Jude this is my father Carlo Conchelous. This is Jude Harrison." Tommy said.

"It's really nice to finally meet you I say sticking out my hand.

"Please. Everyone around here who I am close with calls me Bob." He said with a hearty laugh.

I smile. Bob? I wonder why. Bob? Oh well.

"You two must be starving after your long flight. Yes? Come. Let us eat." Sophie told us leading the way to the dining room.

"Conchelous eh?" I whisper in Tommy's ear.

Tommy clears his throat casing me to giggle.

"I am a- uh- only child so expect no more tonight." Tommy informs me.

"Alrighty then." I say back.

When we reach the dining room, Tommy helps me into my chair.

"What a gentleman." I whisper.

Tommy and Bob both stand until both Sophie and I sit down.  
"So Thomas. How long have been associated with, Jude?" Sophie asks.

"3 years." Tommy answered.

3 years ago I was 15. What a dork. That wont win me over completely yet.

"Wow." Bob says.

We eat and talk for about an hour.  
Then Sophie and I head to the kitchen.

"How was it then? Did you like my cooking?" Sophie asked.  
"It was really great uh- Sophie." I say.  
Sophie giggled.

"I'm glad. Thomas looks so happy. I'm glad he met you." Sophie said smiling.

I smiled back.

"I'm very glad I met him too." I say.

I don't hear the door open behind me.

"So are you two in love? I see it in your eyes. Yes?" Sophie asked.

I blushed.

"We are very in love Ma' Ma' " Tommy answers his Mother for me.

I cover my mouth with my hand as a gasp escapes it. Damn.. He has a habit of popping up in weird places.

Sophie shrieked in joy.

Tommy carefully put his hands around my waist. What the hell is going on? He is being really sweet and then all of a sudden Sophie asks if were in love. Something is up.

"Well I don't exactly love her." Tommy started but kept smiling.

My smile droped.

So did Sophie's.

"I'm in love with her."Tommy ended bending down for a kiss which I took.

What an asshole. That was so cheesy.

But Sophie seemed to injoy it for she started clapping her hands.

It like the Conchelios' are like "BE AFARID BE VERY AFARID!"  
What a load of crap. Tommy is being full of himself and its pissing me off. We are going to have a talk tonight.

"Hey Jude do you want me to take you upstairs and show you the bedroom?" Tommy asked raising his eyebrows. What a showoffy jerk. Whatever I'm getting you back Quincy or Conchelious! WHO EVER YOU ARE!

"Accually I'm good down here thanks." I said unwrapping Tommy's hands from around my waist.

I saw the shock on his face and stifiled my laughter. Sophie raised her eyebrows in amousment. I couldn't help it, I giggled.

"Oh now I'll get you back! Excuse us Ma' Ma'" Tommy said lifting me up.

I shreiked but it was of fun. You win this round Quincy.

"Of course. Sleep well." I heard Sophie say to us when we exited the kitchen.

Tommy put me down and tickled my stomache. I tried to laugh as little as possible but I am so tickilish on my stomache. This sucks? How am I going to get you back Tommy?


	14. You mean so much to me

"Uh! Tommy stop!" I say after I had been thrown on the bed and continued to be tickled.

"Wow. Someone is a hormonal teenager!" Tommy sarcasted.

"Well I wish you were 18!" I said laughing still.

"I was on the road with boyzattack then. With Chaz..." Tommy said smiling.

"Why did the famous boy band acually break-up My.Quincy?" I questioned rolling up a magazine and using it like a microphone.

Tommy sat upright. Then opened his mouth.  
Oh great a story. I thought.

"Chaz was always into young girls." Tommy started.

"Hmmmmm." I said looking at Tommy with a look saying, look-at-you-your-dating-someone-who-is-18-retard.

"No I mean really young! One night after a show, he invited this little girl who couldn't have been more than 11 or 12 maybe 13 at the most back to his trailer. But, I stopped him. I don't remember it all that much but after I saved her, I asked the girl if I could do anything for her and she asked me to hug her sister." Tommy said the last part chuckiling.

"11." I said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"The girl was 11. The girl was me Tommy." I say.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I was the girl." I repeated.

"I broke Boyzattack up?" I asked.

Tommy didn't say a word. He just sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"You were a boyzattack fan?" Tommy asked smiling and finally opening up his eyes.

I'm glad he wasn't mad. Tommy means alot to me.

"Thanks to Sadie." I said.  
Shit. Saide. Wait. Sadie took me to that concert, the concert I broke boyzattack up in.

She would turn over in her grave if she knew.

Tommy just smiled,not knowing what to say.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." I said.

"Alright." Tommy said.

I got up and so did Tommy but I didn't pat any attention to it. Then I walked in the bathroom and he followed.

"Quincy!" I yell

Tommy laughs.

"Out!" I say pushing him out.

"I'm not your friend anymore." I say sarcasing myself.

"I'm so sad!" Tommy said faking crying.

"You are to much Quincy." I say laughing.

"Before I forget." Tommy said reaching into his pocket. "- I got you something." Tommy said pulling out a small white box out of his pocket.

"Tommy you didn't have to." I say with a large grin.

"But I wanted to." Tommy reassured me.

He opened the box and inside it was a necklace with to sliver letters J-H. My initals.

"Your so sweet." I say hugging him tightly and then kissing him lightly.

"But know I have to shower and you have to leave." I say.

"Fair enough." Tommy says leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Things are going great." I say into the phone.

"Mason don't be perverted. Of course. Yeah. Mason!!! Slow down! Okay so repeat. Darius did? Wow. Darius acually danced? That's so funny! You know what I heard? That Angelia Jolie and Brad's kid. Isn't Brad's kid. It's just a rumor of course but still! And Brad is so hot. Omg! Did you just say he is spicy?! That's histarical." I keep talking on to Mason.

Then I hear a knock at my door.

"Hey Mason, can I call you back? Someone is knocking at my door. Alright. Bye." I finish and hang up the phone.

I open up my door. Tommy is standing there.

"Hey. What do you need?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. Just came by to say hey." Tommy replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Tom, It's 11 at night. What do you need?" I ask.

"I just wanted to see you." Tommy said smiling.

"Well, come in." I say grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling his inside my room which by the way is GYNORMUS!! lol sorry just wanted you to know.

"What have you been doing?' Tommy asked.

"Well I got out of the shower and then called Mason." I said.

"What did Mason say?" Tommy asked.

"Not much, but omg! Darius is going away on business and he threw a party and he did a dance. It was so halrious!" I say laughing.

Tommy busted out lauging too.

"It weird you not being across the hall from me." Tommy said after we had calmed down.

"I know." I said.

"You can crash in my room with me if you wanna. It has two beds." Tommy said.

"Sure." I said smiling.

"Come on I'll show you the way." Tommy said taking my hands in his and leading me down the hall.


	15. Did you sleep well? I'm guessing so

"Thomas wake up." Sophie said opening the doors of Tommy's room.

But she stopped instantly when she saw Tommy and I asleep in each other's arms.

She smiled and walked out of the room.  
A few minutes later, Tommy awoke.

"Jude,wake up." Tommy said gently shaking me.

"Huh?" I said sitting up.

"Good morning beautiful." Tommy said in a sweet voice.

God he gets me.

"Morning," I say in a sleepy tone.

Tommy stretches his arms apart and I decide to make a joke.

"Tommy! Dioderant is your friend." I say holding my nose and fanning the air.

He doesn't stink. I just need a good laugh.

Tommy laughs and tickles me.

I jump out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Tommy followed me into the bathroom and then we heard a knock at the door.

Tommy went and grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his body, then opened it while I stayed in the bathroom. When he opened it, there stood his mother.

"Good Morning." Sophie said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too." Tommy said trying to straighten out his ruffled hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Sophie asked.

"Yes I did." Tommy said trying to keep the grin off his face..

Sophie chuckled.

"Lunch is ready when you are." Sophie said.

"Lunch?" Tommy asked looking down at his watch. 2:16.

I walked up behind him.

"Hey Tom where-." I stopped when I saw Sophie.

There I was, standing in Tommy's bathrobe staring at his mother.

"Hello Sophie." I said blushing.

"Good morning. I'll see you two later." Sophie said leaving.

"Get dressed." Tommy told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to take you out today." Tommy said.

"Alright then Thomas." I say laughing.

"Oh no you didn't" Tommy said looking up.

"Oh yes I did." I say back.


	16. In his arms is the way it should be

"I can't believe this!" Stuart screamed into his phone.

"What? Dad what's going on?" I asked my father who had just called me, screaming into the phone.

"You told me you were going on a vacation. Not that you were going to Italy with your 25 year old producer!!" Stuart continued to yell.

"Okay. I forgot to tell you that." I whisper.

"And this morning all in the tabloits is you coming out of a plane holding his hand and smiling? What's going on Jude?" Stuart asked now semi- controling his voice.

"I gotta go love-ya-bye." I said quickly.

"Jude!" Stuart yelled and I stopped.

"Dad I love him." I said before hanging up the phone.

"I guess your dad saw the magazines." I heard a voice behind me.

"Yeah." I told Tommy.

The tears were know slipping easily out of my eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry." Tommy said taking me in his arms.

_In his arms was the way it should always be, **forever.**_

Later that day...

I picked up the magazine.

Turned from side-to-side. I was on the front cover of Talk National.

Tommy's hand gripping mine off the plane was a picture shown.

"Let's read." I say pulling off my black sunglasses.

"New press relase Jude Harrison is on vacation in Italy with Heart throb ex-boy bander Tom Quincy also know Little Tommy Q. Jude Harrison has just gotten over the loss of her sister Sadie Harrison. More photos below of Harrison and Quincy out in public." I read out loud.

Then looked at the pictures.

One was of me and Tommy at starbucks.

Another was us out in the alley of G Major.

The last was us again at the airport kissing while we waited for a taxi.

"I like this one." Tommy said pointing to the last one.

"Look at my face in this one." I said pointing to the one of us at starbucks.

My eyes were opened wide and and I was sipping on a ice latte with a straw.

After a little more giggling we went shopping.

Next stop was back to the Conchelious' place.

I couldn't help but notice Tommy staring at me the drive home. I sing to the radio often. Today I had it blaring on a country song.

"I raise my hands! Bow my head! I find it more and more true then the words written in red. They tell me that there's more to this than just what I can see. 'Just what I can see' " Tommy laughed at my attempt to sing back up as well.

But hey I try.

"I didn't know you listened to country." Tommy said turning down the radio after the song had ended.

"Let's just say I hung out with Mason for a little too long." I said laughing.

"Well, here we are back. I guess it's dinner time." Tommy said looking at his watch and getting out of the car.

"Dude," I started. You can't be serious. How does a human being eat so much?  
"I ate lunch. 3 hours ago. We ate a hotdog walking down the streets. You can't be seroius." I end.

Oh boy, he is serous.

"Ouch. Are you saying I've packed it on Harrison?" Tommy asked pulling up his shirt and revealing a finely toned six pack.

I smile and tilt my head, admiring the fine piece of work.

"I'll take that as a no." Tommy said laughing at we walked up the steps.

"We only have three more days left in Itlay." I reminded Tommy when I finished brushing my teeth.

"I know. We've been here for 6 already." Tommy reminded me.

"That's crazy." I said.

It seems like we just got here.

I love Itlay.

I know why Sadie used to rave about it so much. She always said she wanted to go back and take me there.

Now, she can't.

**_She's gone._**

Forever.

"I'll miss it so much when I leave." I told Tommy.

"Enjoy it while you can. We can visit often. If you'd like." Tommy said.

"I'd love too." I said and soon I was hugging him again.

Soon the night faded away and only 2 days were left.

Then night came again.

Then moring.

We would have to leave in 1 day.

"We have to leave tomorrow." I told Tommy.

"It's still crazy isn't it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah.. What are we going to do today?"I asked.

"Spend most of the time with family. If that's okay with you." Tommy told me.

"That's fine. I love your family." I told him.

I do love his family.

If I could, I'd build a studio down here and work here every summer.

That would rock.

I am going to miss this place so much.

I wonder what everyone at G Major is doing right now.

_**G Major studios  
"Liam, you can't do that to Jude. She's been here too long for that. She's like a part of our family."**_

_**"I have to. It's best for her. She's better off this way." Liam told the person.**_

**__**

_Well.. Here is the update. Sorry it took sooo long. I've been really busy._


	17. I love you I don't care what they say

"You ready to go?" Tommy asked as he pulled up the handle of his bag.

"Yeah. I guess." I saying frowning.

"Hey stop that." Tommy said walking toward me.

"We'll come back." Tommy said giving me a half hug.

"Yeah.' I said, still upset.

I love this place.

We should never leave.

"Come on. Let's say goodbye." Tommy said pulling my hand down the stairs.

The tears trickled out of the sides of my eyes as I hugged Sophie goodbye.

"Thank you so much. It was so great to meet you and be in Italy." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"It was my pleasure." She said in reply.

Then we walked out the door. Then, walked on the same patio we had when we first arrived in Italy.

It was harder than I thought it would be.

I squeezed Tommy's hand once more and he squeezed it back, giving me an ounce more of confedence as we climbed in the rental car for one last time.

As we climb into of the plane, I tense up.

I tried to call Mason this whole morning.

He didn't answer.

Before the flight attendent made me turn off my phone, I tried calling him one last time.

Still no answer.

I sigh as I flip my phone shut.

Then I start to worry.

That's not like Mason.

No wait. I'm over re-acting.

Mason is just not answering his phone.

He is busy or recording or something.

**I'm over reacting. **

As the plane lands, I step off.

Tommy is right behind me.

Taxi cab awaits us.

The ride is almost completely silent. Exept for the driver coughing - not that's not the right word.-Hacking his brains out seems more correct. :).

But anyways. We finally got to the tall sign with the words "G Major" on it.

When we walked inside, everything seemed normal. But, I was wrong.

I walked into Darius' office.

Everything was different.

**_Everything._**

This wasn't D.'s stuff.

"Ah. Miss Harrison." I heard a voice behind me.

"Liam." I said spinning around.

"I have some news for you Miss Harrison." Liam told me.

"Yeah but, where's Darius?" I asked looking around.

"Darius has opened a new label in the state of New York." Liam said.

"What about G records then?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"G Major is under managiment by me now." Liam said with a grin growing on his face.

"Why is this news for me?" I asked.

"You will be leaving for New York in 2 days. You will live there and work at the new company." Liam told me.

"What?!" I asked. My voice was louder than I ment for it to come out.

"Yes." Liam told me.

Tears seeped out of the corners of my eyes.

"What about Tommy?" I asked.

"He will remain here and work at G Major. He has a contract for 4 more years as a producer." Liam told me.

I quickly put my hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

Liam walked away.

"Hey." Tommy said in a sweet voice as he walked up to me.

I kept my hand over my mouth and turned around.

My make up was already messed up and my face was covered in tears as I prepared to tell Tommy the news.

I dove into Tommy's arms and gave a kiss just incase.

I know that this sounds weird.

But I'm in love with Tommy and I always will be.

I have to take these precations. He will be there. I know that's stupid but I can't take any chances.

I let a few tears a escape my eyes and Tommy's smile turning to a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped away a few of my tears.

"It's Liam- he um- he's gonna-." I could tell him.

It was too hard. But I have to.

"What did Liam do to make you like this? It must have been horrbile." Tommy said with clenched fist.

I put a hand on his and relaxed his grip a little.

"He's sending me away Tom!" I blurted out.

"What? He fired you?" Tommy asked.

"No, Darius is opening up a new studio in the states for new business and they are moving me down there." I finally told him.

Tommy took a seat in a near by chair.

"Your not going are you?" He finally asked.

"I have to until my 2nd contract is complete." I said trying not to make my voice higher than it was.

A sob escaped my throat as I tried to bury the others back inside.

"You can come with me!" I told him.

"What about my contract? My about my job that I love Jude?!" Tommy asked.

Psh. I made him pissed. At a time like this, it can only be bad.

"Tommy! What to you want me to say? I'll give up my dream so I can stay in Toronto? I always wanted to go to New York. I want to sing! Do you want me to give that up for nothing?" I asked, the fury was growing in the pit of my stomache.

"I'm nothing?" Tommy asked standing up

"I didn't mean it like that!" I said.

Tommy walked off and I jogged to catch up with him.

"I'll see you around Jude." Tommy told me.

_"Tommy don't do this! I love you so so much!" I screamed after him._

He turned around but didn't say a word then turned back and walked off.

The Next Day

Dear Diary,  
I'm leaving tommorow and I've tried to call Tommy dozens of times. If I call anymore. I deffantly qualify as a stalker. I've even been to his house. His spare key is gone and no one answers the door. He didn't come to work. I'm scared of what's happening. He never said it was over. But did I tell him I was leaving in 2 days? 1 day now. I'm scared.  
- Jude

Tommy's POV  
I've been ignoring her and I know she is leaving tomorrow. I was so mad. It's not Jude's fault. It's this stupid business. I've since so many people torn up by it. Including Jude and I. I've gotta make things right.  
I called her cell phone.  
It didn't ring.

"Hey it's Jude. You know what to do." Came the answering machine.

I slapped my phone shut.

Why did she turn off her phone? I can't tell her what I've got to tell her anyways on the phone. Let's see, I can go to G Major.

Jude's POV

"Oh my god! Your coming too?" I squealed.

"Yes." Hannah and Mason shook there heads.

I'm not alone in New York.

Hannah and I are started to get pretty colse and Mason and I are close.

Hell, if Mason wasn't a gay cowboy I might date him. :)

From what I have heard. Mason and Hannah are good friends now.

Lots of stuff happens when I go to places.

_Italy. Tommy.  
_

Sighs

**This is going to be hard to get over.**

"Let's go shopping, to celebrate. Be glad we're all going." Hannah suggested.

"Sounds Fab!" Mason squealed.

I giggled.

Mason cracks the hell out of me.

"Sounds good to me." I told Hannah.

"Let me call Speid real quick. I need to make sure he knows." Hannah said as she flipped out her cell phone.

Did she have plans? Oh well... I can go shopping.

"Hey Speid, I'm going shopping with Jude and Mason is that okay? Okay. I love you too bye babe."

Hannah flipped her phone shut.

_**Love? Babe?  
**_

Hum.. Things must be getting serious.

_**Someone needs to hold my hand on this roller coaster called Life.**_

"Let's go!" Mason told us as we walked out the doors of G Major.

Tommy's POV

Was that her car I just passed? Uh shit... Maybe not. A lot of people drive Mustangs.. Psh. It was her who am I kidding?

I drove to G Major anyways.

I looked, No Jude.

"Hey Kwest, have you seen Jude?" I asked Kwest.

"Nope. She left about 10 minutes ago with Mason and Hannah." Kwest informed me.

"Okay. Thanks man." I told Kwest as I walked back outside of G Major's doors.

Later that day  
Jude's POV

I spent the day at Hannah's house seeing as Tommy was supposidly gone. I can't find him anywhere but I've got to try once more. I walked up the porch steps that were oh so familar to me and knocked on the door one last time.

He came to the door.

"Jude. Come in." Tommy told me.

From the tone of his voice, I could tell it was a command, not a friendly hello.

I stepped inside the house.

"I came to get my stuff." I told him.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

_**I didn't just come for my stuff, I came for you idiot. **_

_**I walked through the living room, I remembered the nights we would stay up and watch movies. Those giggily nights were no one was asleep. All the all-nighters. The days that we shared togther. Down the stairs I went. Here it was, my room.  
I packed the first box.  
**_  
After a few hours, all my boxes were packed and the last of them were being loaded into the back of my truck I had rented.

Tommy's POV  
I didn't know what to say to her.

What was I suppose to say?

She was leaving me to chase her dream.

My heart was sadder than a song but deep down I was happy for her.

Her ninetenth birthday is next month.

Maybe I'll see her.

Maybe not.

She didn't say a word. But walked to the side of the beat up truck.

I followed her.

I wasn't going to let her leave this easy.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She pulled an envolope out of her pocket and put it in my hands.

"I'll be seeing you." Jude whispered before the truck door closed.

I watched her leave forever out of my life and I saw tears running down her face as she put the rusty truck in drive then drove.

I opened the envolope.

_It was a song._

When I read it, tears came to my eyes.

_I hope that the days come easy and moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you want to go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
and if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside,  
show the world the warmth of your smile,  
more then anything, more then anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more then you take.  
Oh More then anything, Yeah, and more then anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it,  
to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more then you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.  
_

**This showed me that we moved on and our separtion is permant. I don't care what the people say,  
_I love you forever Jude Harrison everyday._**

_Okay so this was super long but I was bored.._


	18. It's harder to get through the day

"Come on Hannah!!" I yelled running up the escalator.

Hannah laughed and followed me.

"I'm coming!" Speiderman yelled.

When we got to the airport, we decided to race.

Everyone except Mason.

What a party pooper.

Anyways...

Wally and Kyle were behind Speid as they continued to run after Hannah and I.

I reached the desk first.

"Ticket?" The ticket lady asked.

Hannah rushed up behind me.

"Here I got ours Jude." Hannah said as she dug in her purse.

"Jude?" The ticket lady asked.

I inhaled deeply.

"Hi. I'm Jude Harrison." I said annoyed.

"OH! Miss Harrison, here you go. Please enjoy your ride!" She squealed.

"Yeah." I said and walked quickly off.

"Ticket?" I heard the lady ask Speid, Kyle, and Wally.

Soon.. We were boarding the plane.

Hannah gripped Speid's hand as she climbed aboard.

I blew a straind of hair out of my face.

Okay, I love Hannah and I love Speid but they aren't allowed to be cute when I'm around because I don't have anyone to hold my hand right now.

Last time I was at an airport, I was with Tommy. I held his hand in Italy.

..I let a single tear down my face...  
Shit.. I sound like a hag.

Let them be cute.

.. I gritted my teeth..

I don't care.

Know I'm being a bi-polar bitch.

I just need to stop.

"Wow. I've never ridden first class before." Hannah told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hannah said as she looked around.

A bunch of old and rich people drinking coffee was all I saw.

Then I thought about last night.

I stayed up crying almost the entire night.

I stayed at Hannah's considering I don't have a home right now.

I must have eat a little too much Ben and Jerry's because I feel nausiated.

The plane ride was almost quiet execept for the whispering and snoring around and the few cracking of jokes by SME.

Soon the captain came on the intercom system telling us that we were about to land.

Wow that went quick. Oh yeah.. It's an hour fight.

"Taxi!!" Speiderman yelled out as he put his arm out into the street.

3 bright yellow cars stopped.

Everyone started at Speid.

"I've seen it on movies before." He informed us.

I rolled my eyes and hopped into one of the cabs.

Hannah, Speid, and I were in one cab and Mason, Wally, and Kyle were in the other.

Poor Mason.

I laugh at the thought.

"Dude! We're here!!" I heard Speid yell, drifting me out of my thoughts.

Here it was.

It looked exactly like G records back home.

But this was no G Major.

This was in New York.

Hellz Yes!

When I walked inside, there was a man who came to greet me.

"Darius!" I said.

I wrapped my arms around him in a big,big hug.

"Did you have a good flight?" Darius asked us all.

"Yeah. Mason, Wally, and Kyle should be here in a second or-." I couldn't even finish before the guys busted through the door.

"Let me give you the tour." Darius' booming voice intruded.

After about 15 minutes, I had seen the G Major in New York,

It was exacty the same as the one in Toronto.

Exepect one room.

I walked inside studio A.

His chair wasn't there.

His journal wasn't there.

He wasn't here.

Tommy didn't work at this place.

Singing wont be the same.

My passion, my corisma, and my heart was broken in half.

My thoughts were interupted again by SME.

"Dude!! I'm starving." Kyle announced.

"Oh yeah. Let me drive you guys to your apartment building to get settled in." Darius said.

"What?" I asked.

"I got you, Hannah, Mason, and SME an apartment. I also got 3 rooms so you can decide who wants to be in each other's room mates." Darius informed.

"You rock!!" Hannah said and soon she and I were both hugging him.

"Yeah thanks dude." Speid told him.

"You welcome dude." Darius said coping him.

I walked inside the apartment building.

"This is really nice." Hannah said.

"Okay. Who is sharing rooms with who?" Wally asked,

"Okay. Me and Jude. Wally, Speid, and Kyle. And Mason he gets him own romm because he is um-.." Hannah said.

She obviously couldn't pull herself to say gay..

"We all know Mason's situation Hannah!" Speid said laughing.

"Babe!" Hannah said.

Speiderman wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist from behind then smiled and kissed her cheek.

I wish Speid and I had of had as much chemistry as he and Hannah do I do.

The only person I had unbearable chemistry with is.. Well we all know that story.

Hannah and Speid were still staring at each other and finally pulled into one slow, sweet kiss.

"Aw. Look at the happy couple!" Kyle interupted thier cuteness.

"Let go unpack!" I said.

We all hopped in the elevator.

"Room 105. Here we are Hannah!" I said loudly.

I inserted the golden key inside of the door and stepped into my new home.

It was nicer than my old house. I felt my knees go weak and heard Hannah gasp as we both gapped at the sight.

"I love New York." Hannah interuptted my thoughts.

"It's good. We get to start fresh." I said.

"Start fresh? Have you forgotten who you are?" Hannah asked.

"No." I lied.

_The truth, maybe I have forgotten who I am. Maybe that is who I was. Now... I don't know who I am or what my purpose is. Maybe... I just don't have a purpose now._

"Hey Hannah, I'm just gonna go to my room. I feel like writing a song." I said truthfully.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

I walked to my new room.

_It's my fault._ I thought. _It's all my fault. I'm sorry Tommy._

The song popped into my head.

After an hour, it was finished.

_**Oh I, Had alot to say **_

_**Was thinking on my time away **_

_**I missed you and things werent the same **_

_**Cause everything inside, it never comes out right **_

_**and when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die **_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue **_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and **_

_**I know I cant take it back **_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and **_

_**baby the way you make my world go round and **_

_**I just wanted to say, I'm sorry **_

_**This time, I think I'm to blame **_

_**Its harder to get through the days **_

_**We get older and blame turns to shame **_

_**Cause everything inside, it never comes out right and **_

_**when I see you cry, It makes me wanna die **_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue **_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and **_

_**I know I cant take it back **_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and **_

_**baby the way you make my world go round and **_

_**I just wanted to say, I'm sorry **_

_**Every single day I think about how we came all this way **_

_**the sleepless nights and the tears you cried **_

_**Its never to late to make it right, **_

_**oh yeah **__**Sorry **_

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue **_

_**I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and **_

_**I know I cant take it back **_

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds and **_

_**baby the way you make my world go round and **_

_**I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I'm sorry**_

_I'm sorry Tommy. I love you._


	19. Take me back

I couldn't go out with everyone on Monday.

I didn't feel like getting out of bed, I felt sick.

_You are the only one on my mind._

My phone rang.

I grabbed it hurringly.

It was Hannah.

"Hey Jude. We- We gotta. Me and Speid, we- we're gonna be late. I - uh. I gotta-. I gotta go."

That didn't sound good.

Were they about to do "it" where ever they were.

That's stupid.

There was a knock at my door.

Thank goodness the Chinesse food is here.

I need my Sweet and Sour Chicken.

I opened the door.

"Jude."

"Tommy! What are you doing in New York?" I asked.

"I don't know." He smiled.

"You don't know? I asked annoyed.

"That wouldn't be the first time you didn't know what you wanted." I told him.

"Don't get mad at me!! I'm the one who should be mad!" Tommy yelled.

"You!? Why do you have the right to be mad?" I asked.

"You left me. It wasn't over. Then you left. That song, that was your goodbye." Tommy said.

"That song is what I wanted you to be! I left you with it! I never knew you'd come after me!" I screamed.

"What makes you think I came after you?" Tommy asked.

"Darius said he needed me up here to sky-rocket the industry. He wanted me to produce you again. That is, if you'll take me back." Tommy said.

"Sure. I'll take you back as my producer again." I said.

"That's not what I meant." Tommy stepped forward.

"Jude... Will you take me back?_ I love you_."

I felt our lips collide.

"You are mine forever... _I love you too."_

The door flew open.

"What the hell? Sorry, I ruined a moment didn't I? Can I borrow Jude for a moment?" A voice asked.

I turned around and Hannah was standing behind me.

"I'll be right back." I informed Tommy.

I walked out the door.

"What was with the phone call?" I asked Hannah.

"Oh. That? Nothing." Hannah said.

"I don't believe you." I told Hannah.

"Did you and Speid... Speiderman.. ,Who still wears his Ninja Turtle pajamas, do the nasty,nasty?" I asked Hannah.

"Did you honestly ask me that?" Hannah asked.

"Yes and I'm honestly waiting for an answer." I replied.

Hannah just smiled and turned.

"So what do you need?" I asked Hannah.

"What are you doing alone with Little Tommy Q. ?" Hannah asked.

"He showed up out of no where and he is working at the new G records!"I told her.

Hannah clapped her hands.

"Yey! So did you and 'Mr.Ex-Boy Bander' do the McNasty?" Hannah asked.

"No.. Not today anyways."I laughed.

"Hey Girl." Tommy opened the door.

"Tommy! You're staying in New York?" Hannah asked.

Tommy nodded his head.

"Yey!" Hannah hugged him quickly.

"So... Are we gonna go record?" Tommy asked.

"Is today Monday?" I asked.

"Um... Yeah." Tommy said.

"Oh! God! What time is it?" I asked.

"8:30."Hannah said looking at her watch.

"Good let's go ahead and go and be early." I said.

"Alright. Let's hop it the H2 and go." Tommy told us.

"So.. Are you gonna live in NYC?" Hannah asked him.

"Yeah. I am keeping my house in Toronto but, I am living in an apartment here until I can find a half descent house." Tommy told us.

"Yeahness!"Hannah said.

"Yeahness?" Tommy and I asked at the same time.

"Yes leave me alone!" Hannah said.

With that, we left for G Major.


	20. Someone call 911!

"Shay? Is that you?"

"Hey Jude!"

I kept the smile off my face as the man I had once known jogged my way.

He gave me a hug and I half-hugged him back.

"I love the new look."

"Well it's all thanks to your uncle." I said back.

Tommy walked up.

Hannah stayed behind.

Tommy put his arm around my waist.

"Baby, we should get to recording." He sounded more perky than usual.

"Saint Tommy? Now that the girl is 18.. you finally took advantage of her huh?" Shay asked with his face in Tommy's.

"I never took advantage of her."

"I bet that's a lie. Right Jude?" Shay looked in my direction.

"No. Never. I just need to go record now, Shay. C'mon Tom." I pulled Tommy's arm.

Shay pulled my hand off Tommy's arm.

"Hey! Shay,Shay! Get off me you-" Tommy started.

"Shay! Let go of my best producer." Darius busted in.

I grabbed Tommy's hand and walked fastly into Studio A.

"Write me a hit!" I heard Darius' voice behind us.

When we finally reached the studio.

I slid down the wall, my hand over my eyes.

"Jude!" Tommy said sitting down next to me.

"I promised myself," Was all I could get out through the tears.

"You promised yourself what?" Tommy asked.

"I-I pr-promised my-self that if- I -" I was hyperventalating.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe and my throat closed up.

"Jude?! Jude?!"

Tommy ran to the door and opened it.

"Somebody call 911!!!" I heard Tommy yell.


	21. Dealing with the pain

"A panic attack? What would have brought on a panic attack?" Stuart asked.

"I don't know Mr.Harrison." Tommy answered.

"Well.. Why was she crying and freaking out?" Stuart asked.

"Shay is in New York. He surprised her. Before she blacked out she told me that 'She promised herself.' Then she couldn't breath and we called 911."

"I'm going to go talk to her." Stuart said.

"Mr.Harrison, please just don't be mad. I know the last time you guys talked wasn't great. But, please just be easy."

Stuart got in Tommy's face.

"You don't tell what to do to my daughter." He said pointing his finger in Tommy's face.

Tommy stepped back.

"Jude.." Stuart knocked on the door then came in.

"Dad." I said, my voice scratchy.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I layed my head back.

"I don't feel like talking, Dad." My voice was weak.

"Okay.. I love you Honey.." Stuart walked away.

A few minutes later, Tommy entered

"Hey girl. Are you okay?"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this when they already know the answer?"

"It's my obligation to know every single detail of your life one hundred percent." Tommy smiled.

"You don't know everything." I said truthfully.

Tommy eyes filled with regret.

"What are you-.." Tommy started.

"Mr.Quincy, Can I speak with you a moment?" A nurse walked in.

"Sure.." Tommy walked outside.

"After an observation.. This panic attack was brought on by a recent cause of depression and Ms.Harrison has gone to desprate measure to make the pain feel okay." The nurse stated.

"What did she do?"

"Cut herself. Some of the scars look at least a year old. This has been going on for certain circumstances."

These people think I cant hear them.

I can here them fine.

Tommy entered in.

"Jude..."

I was about to be in for some serious talking over.


	22. I would die without you with me

"Jude.." Tommy came in

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"We deffantly need to talk about this."

"About what?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"You know. Just please don't play dumb."

"Okay, Okay. Don't be mad. You just don't know what life has been like for me. Plus it's a long story."

"I've got time." Tommy said pulling up a chair.

"I just do it when I'm sad or alone or depressed... or bored."

"How long have you done it?"

"Since the night my dad left, that night at the open mic when I played Skin. A week after my sixteenth." I answered.

"Jude! It's been going on for that long?! You are soo lucky that no one has found out! You are lucky to be alive right now. Some of these scars are across your freaking vains! You are lucky you didn't cut deep! You are so lucky! You need to stop!" Tommy broke out.

"Don't tell me to stop when you don't know anything about my life! You come butting in here wanting to know! It's my personal life! That would be like me asking you every detail about your past with Porshia. No one asks you that! It's personal stuff!" I yelled back.

"Me and Porshia's past life was not life-threatning! This is! Jude you could have died when you did it hard enough you could have left me forever! I would have died! You have no idea what it running through my head right now! I would die without you! I wouldn't make it! You don't understand! You don't understand how I feel right now!" Tommy ,who had stood up in his outrage,sat down again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am so selfish." I managed out through tears after a few minutes of silence.

"My feeling better, made others feel worse. Others are paying for it." I said through the river of tears making thier way down my face.

Tommy looked up and got up from his chair.

He got in the hospital bed with me.

He wiped my tears away and ran his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't manage to stop crying but, I felt better knowing that I still had Tommy.

"We're going to get you help." Tommy told me.

I sighed.


	23. Gun Fire

"Ready to leave?" Stuart asked with my bags at hand.

"Yeah." I said back.

After changing back into jeans and a tee, I was finally done changing.

I checked my make-up one last time; Then we left.

"Do you want me to stay in town? Until you get back on your feet?" Stuart had asked.

"It's okay Dad." I started.

"Hotels are expensive and I have to record."

"Okay." Stuart said.

"I believe this is your stop." Stuart stopped the car infront of my apartment.

"Thanks Dad." I said hugging him.

I got out of the car and walked up the first flight of stairs.

I stuck my key in the 105 door.

"Welcome home, Jude!"

"Aw guys!" I said so surprised.

SME, Hannah, most people from the studio were here, along with Tommy, and other people I had never seen before.

"It was Hannah's idea." Speiderman told me.

She walked up to me with a smile.

I hugged her and Speid.

"You guys rock!" I told her.

"Hey you." Tommy walked up behind me.

"Hey!" I said happily.

I threw my arms around his neck.

"I missed you." He told me.

"Dude, it's been like 2 days." I told him.

"Well I have lived with you and I'm just not used to having you around." Tommy said truthfully.

"Hey baby girl!" Shay walked up and hugged me.

I hugged him back with one arm.

Later that night

"This party is getting out of control!" I yelled to Hannah over the loud stereo.

"I know! Maybe we should send everyone out!" Hannah yelled back.

"Hey everyone! Beat it! It's way too crazy!" Hannah yelled out.

"We're not leaving the party." Several people told us, others just ignored Hannah.

Waste my Time came over the speakers.

Shay came up to me.

"Jude! Dance with me for old times sake!" He said.

I was pulled out into the dance floor.

I saw Tommy's outside the window.

Was that Shay's gang?

Are they cornering Tommy?

Did that guy just pull a gun?

I screamed when I heard the sound of a gun shot.

"Tommy!"


	24. Don't take him too

I ran.

I ran to my love, praying that he was okay.

"Tommy, Tommy!"

A large group followed behind me.

"Someone call 911!" Another voice called.

He was laying on the ground with his eyes glue shut and breathing deeply.

"Tommy!"

His eyes opened to the sound of my voice.

"I'm so sorry, Jude." Tommy whispered.

He groaned in an attempt to move.

"Lie still." Came a voice from behind me.

"For what?" Tears trickled out of my eyes.

"If I leave you..." Tommy started.

He groaned again.

"Remember that I will love you always. But, I want you to get married and have kids. Leave me behind and I'll see you again. Maybe one day..." Tommy stopped and his eyes closed.

Sirens were heard.

I grabbed Tommy's hand.

"Tommy! Tommy!" I yelled.

"I would have taken that bullet for you, Quincy." I whispered and his eyes fluttered open and for a second, a weak smile was shown upon his face.

They closed again as they haulded him into the back of the ambulance.

"Will he be okay?" I asked one of the paramedics.

"We will do everything we can ,Miss." The paremedic tipped his hat to me and shut the back of the car door.

The sirens were loud again and I was left standing in the street crowded by people but I felt alone as I sat on the cold concrete.

I layed on the street and wept.

"Don't leave me , Tommy!" I yelled to the heavens.

"Don't take him away!" I yelled again to the sky.


	25. He just put a bullet in my chest

"Mr.Quincy is asking for you." A voice came.

I looked up at the young nurse.

Tears fell from my eyes.

I let out an "Uh." as I started to cry.

"Thanks you so much." I told the nurse.

I quickly walked to his room.

I couldn't wait anymore...

I broke into a run on the way.

I quickly opened the door.

"Jude." What I saw made me cry harder.

Tommy, who had always been so strong and brave, was scared and weak, laying in a hospital bed.

"Tommy.." I sobbed and balled my eyes out.

"I'm so happy to see you." He choked out.

"Why would they shoot you?" I cried still.

"Do you know who did it?" Tommy asked.

"It was Shay's gang." I breathed.

Tommy weakly clenched his fists and let out a raspy cough.

"I'll kill him, Jude. I swear I will." Tommy was so mad.

I cried, "Tommy.." I started.

"He wont know what hit him." Tommy cut me off.

"Tommy, you are scaring me!" I yelled.

"I hate that little bitch. " Tommy continued to ignore me.

"Tommy stop!" I commanded.

"He just put a bullet in my chest , Jude!" Tommy yelled then coughed again.

"Tommy, when did it come to this?" I asked him.

"When did what come to what?" Tommy asked.

"Us. Together. When did it come to hospitals, drama, and fights?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Just like you said, Shay just put a bullet in your chest. It was because of me! I almost killed you!" I continued to cry.

"No."

"Yes! This is the only way, Tom" I cried harder.

"Jude, please don't." Tommy cried.

_I had never seen him cry but once before._

_When Sadie died._

"I'll come by later, Tommy." I walked off.

**It was over.**


	26. It was cool to run into you

!2 weeks later!

I feel empty inside.

Like, a part of me is missing.

"Stop moping around and thinking about it, Jude." Hannah told me.

"I can't help it." I answered back.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Hannah smiled.

"What?"

"Let's go to this bar party downtown I heard about." Hannah said.

"Remember the last party?" My eyes darted to my shoes.

"Yes, but this will be different. I swear." Hannah told me with hope.

"Okay." I whispered.

Hannah jumped up and down.

I laughed.

"See, you're laughing. This is good." Hannah told me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Hannah as we walked up to the bar.

"Deffanatly." Hannah replied.

"Okay." We walked inside and after showing our Identifications to the bouncers, we went inside.

"Oh yeah!" Speiderman's voice was heard.

"Is that Speid?" I asked Hannah.

I looked on stage.

"Thanks everyone!" He told the crowd.

Speiderman hopped off stage and walked in a zig-zagged way.

I stopped him from walking away from where Hannah and I were.

"Speid!"

"Howdy Hey there, Harrison." Speid laughed.

"Are you drunk, Vincent?" I asked me.

"No I-" Speiderman stopped.

"Is that Hannah? Way over there?" Speid pointed out.

"Yeah. But, you are deffantly wasted, considering Hannah is standing near us and not far away." I fired back at Speiderman.

"Hey, It's Quincy!" Speid exclamed.

"Let's get you home, Speid." I told him and held on to his arm.

"No, look. Over there!" Speid pointed.

"Vincent..." I started.

"Just Look!" Speid commanded.

I turned.

"See Spied. That-." I stopped.

Tommy was making his way through the crowd, toward me.

I saw Hannah walk toward him.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Hannah asked when she finally reached him.

"Hannah, we have to get out of here!" Tommy yelled through the ear-blasting music.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Look who is coming in."

"Shay!" Hannah exclamed in shock.

"We gotta leave, right now." Tommy said.

"Okay, take my hand so we don't get split up in this crowd. Let's get Jude and Speiderman and leave."

"Okay." Tommy took Hannah's hand.

They made their way through the crowd.

"Jude, Speid, we gotta get outta here." Hannah walked up, not noticing she was still holding Tommy's hand.

"Why?" I asked.

As soon as I asked, Shay approched me.

"Shay?"

"Hey Jude." He said.

"You need to get of of here." I started, then looked at Tommy and Hannah still holding hands.

The sight was over-whelming.

"Nevermind, I'm leaving." I ran to the back exit.

I ran.

I cried.

I couldn't help it.

I ran into someone.

I stopped.

"Jude Harrison?"

"Kat?!" I asked.

"It's been a while." Kat smiled.

"It's funny to "run into you" down here. It didn't know you moved down here." I was estatic to see Kat.

"Well, I'm starting my own fashion line." Kat said.

"Oh my god ,Kat! You always said, that was your dream."

"I know, you've grown up in the pasted 2 years." Kat told me.

"I pretty much didn't have a choice , but to grow up." I laughed.

"You look like you have been crying. Are you okay?" Kat finally asked.

"No, not really." I answered.

"Well, maybe we should hang out sometime, catch up." Kat told me.

"Yeah, deffantly." I told her.

I told her my apartment complex's location and she told me her's.

It was good to see Kat again.

Kat walked away.

"Jude?" I heard behind me.

"Get away from me!" I fired back.

Shay had followed me.

"Can we just talk?" He asked.

"No. You shot my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now." I told him.

"Ex-boyfriend huh?" Shay backed me into a wall.

"Get away from me!" I slapped him.

"That was a mistake!" Shay slapped me back.

He got into my face.

"It's you're own damn fault that your precious boyfriend got shot! He had it coming to him! All those years he messed with me, and then you treating me like I'm just a person you just met! And yeah, I did get him shot and, If I had a gun right now, I'd shoot you too!" Shay yelled.

I cried.

I shut my eyes.

I slid down the wall that I had been pinned to moments before, then was greeted with a kick to the stomache.

"Get away from her!" I heard Tommy's voice.

"Whatcha gonna do Saint Tommy?" Shay asked and then kicked me again.

I coughed.

I couldn't breath.

I heard sirens.

I passed out.

"Jude?" I looked up and Tommy was holding me in his arms.

I was laying on the ground.

"I hate myself." I started crying,

"Shh.You don't you are the best person I know. _I love you._" Tommy held me.

He softly kissed me.

"I love you too." I told him.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked.

"With all my heart." I answered.

He wiped away all my tears.

"Let's go back to the complex. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay."

He lifted me up and walked with Hannah back to the apartments.


	27. The Call

"Jude.." Darius greeted me as I walked into G Major.

"Darius." I answered back, putting my hand over my black eye.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks." I answered back in a stuck up way.

"Look,-" Darius put his hands on my shoulders to make me stop walking.

"If I had known Shay would have done this, I would have never let him come." Darius told me.

"If I had known Shay was going to do this.." I started while turning and leaving Darius' grasp.

"I would have quit this stupid job like I should have." I finished while limping off the Studio A.

"Jude." I heard Tommy.

"Tommy." My voice was annoyed.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked while getting up out of his chair.

"I just got beaten up by a gangster,rapper,mobster, whatever you wanna name- It's him-." I started.

"You don't expect me to be all happy and floaty when the sky just fell on top of my head." My hand were following my conversation and I grunted with pain and clutched my side as my hands went up.

"Ouch! Ow!" I cried.

Tommy quickly wheeled his chair over to me and sat me down.

"You need to go to the hospital, Jude." Tommy told me.

"Yes, because explaining to the Press how I have my injuries would be so fun." I told Tommy.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you have a few broken ribs." Tommy started.

I leaned my head back in the chair.

"Things like this can't be ignored." Tommy rubbed my cheek.

I sighed heavily.

"You got to Take it off! You gotta take it off baby for me!" Hannah sang to the radio.

Hannah pulled into the G Major parking lot.

Hannah was humming the tune as she walked into the building.

"Good morning Darius!" Hannah called out.

"Hey. What's got you in such a good mood?" Darius asked Hannah.

"Nothing, I just woke up in a good mood." Hannah was glowing.

"That's good. You can take the day off if you want to, Hannah. Tommy took Jude to the doctor's to get checked out." Darius said.

"Finally! I thought she was never gonna go!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later." Darius told Hannah.

"Peace." Hannah yelled out.

"Easy Jude!" Tommy said as he sat me on to the couch.

"Okay." I said.

"3 broken ribs, A mild concusion, A sprained ankle, many cuts and bruises, I'd say you needed to go to the doctor's office." Tommy told me as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I guess."

Hannah is tapping the steering wheel and humming along to a tune on the radio.

"Next up, we have a new artist, Hannah Hardy, singing her new hit, "Can't pretend." The radio annoucer said.

"Oh my god!" Hannah sang along to her song.

"Are you going to be okay, Jude?" Tommy asked me.

"Yeah I guess. I'll be better." I told him.

"Gonna make the day you met me, the day you'll regret!" Hannah sang.

Then a red thunderbird came out of no where and hit Hannah's car hard on the driver's side.

Hannah stopped singing.

"I'm gonna go get us something to eat down the street okay?" Tommy asked me.

"Sure."

My phone rang.

I answered the phone.

"Hello? This is she."

Tommy opened the door and started to walk out.

I dropped my phone.

"Jude?" Tommy turned and looked at me.

Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I turned to Tommy.

"Hannah!"


	28. My Two Words

_Two words. That's all I need._

_"Hannah's fine."_

_or maybe_

_"She's okay."_

"How long as she been in surgey?" Tommy asked.

"4 hours at least." Speiderman answered.

"It's okay. They are just fixing her." I told them while pacing back and forth.

"They can't fix her." Speiderman said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

_Two words._

_That's all I need._

"Is anyone here for the girl in the O.R.?" A female doctor asked.

Speiderman, Tommy, and I stood up.

_I got my two words._

"She's gone."

_Then I got another two words._

"I'm sorry."

My mouth fell open.

Am I jinxed?

First my sister and now my best friend.

Another _Empty Feeling Inside._

"Dear Lord." Speiderman started praying.

"Our Father who art in heaven.."

Tommy joined in.

"Hollowed be thy name."

I joined in.

"By kingdom come thy will be done in Earth as it is on Heaven."

We all three sat in the lobby of the hospital, praying for Hannah because I know that is where she is now, in a place of freedom and honesty.

Heaven.

Speidman broke down in tears as did I.

Even, a few sobs urrupted from Tommy Quincy.

We were all alone.

I grabbed on to Tommy and Speid at the same time, ourselves being as one, full of regret and sorrow at the passing of a loved one.

After Sadie died, Hannah was like a sister to me.

Now I am an only child once again.

I feel like a child.

But, I have lost my way.

The nurse came in.

"If any of you would like to see her before she is moved to the basement, you are allowed to at this moment if you would follow me." The nurse told us.

"Come on Jude." Speiderman grabbed my hand.

"Tommy?" I asked.

He shook his head no and soon let his head fall back.

Hannah was like his sister too.

Speid and I walked to her room.

The nurse pulled the sheet off Hannah's face and rolled it down to her chest.

Her face was swollen and was cut up.

"God." Speidman clutched his stomache as he fell down.

"Speid!" I yelled.

I flung my arms around him and sobbed.

"I -lo-ved he-r. J-ooo-de." Speiderman sobbed.

"I di-d to-o! I d-i-d to-ooo!"

At that moment in my life, it felt like Hannah was watching down on us.

Her best friend and boyfriend mourning her death, her life only being a mere-memory and, her body being lifeless on a hospital table.

**End of part 1 of The Emptiness You Feel Inside.**

**The 2nd and final part will be in Tommy's Point of view.**

_Sneak Preview For 2nd Part._

_"I can't believe this." "It's not what you think! I can explain!"_

_"It's over.. Again. For the last time. As in forever."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Don't ever say that!"_

_"Stop lying to me, Jude."_

_"I was looking and you were my escape."_

_"This is your way of being loyal to Hannah? Great job, asshole."_

_"Do you ever think about Sadie? I just never talk about her anymore and I know she would hate me leaving her behind."_

_"Don't bring this up! She is dead! Gone!" "So are you. You're dead to me, Tommy."_

**Instant Star.**


	29. The Directions To Life

In Tommy's P.O.V.

_No where, are there directions to life._

"Hannah was always so talented and had grown like a sister to me." I kept on with my speech.

_If there were directions to life, maybe Hannah wouldn't have been killed by a drunk driver._

"I never got to stay goodbye to my sister." I pressed my lips together.

_If there were directions to life, Jude wouldn't be depressed like she has been._

"I'll miss you, Hannah. But, I'll see you again one day if I work hard." My speech ended as I left the little potium on the church stage.

_If I could have it my way, I would have gone back and never let Hannah go to work that day._

_I wouldn't have skipped work at that exact time._

_I would have at least said goodbye._

All the people wiped their eyes as I went and sat back down in the pews.

_Funny thing, life doesn't come with directions, neither does death and how to deal with it._

Jude bit her lip countless times so she wouldn't be heard sobbing.

_Hannah would want us to be happy._

"Now, Jude Harrison would like to say a few words."

Jude stood up.

_But, All I can feel is sadness..._

"Hannah was my replacement sister. I had lost my sister Sadie recently when I met her." Jude said.

_And regret..._

"She was so special to me, and now I have lost another sister."

Some people in the crowd sniffed.

"I wouldn't give anything for the short time we spent together and the short time she spent on Earth. I just hope she knows-." Jude stopped.

_That I can't take her spot._

"That I love her." A few tears fell out of Jude's eyes.

_But, I don't have the directions to life. So, I can't take her place._


	30. Let's settle this

_Having control means being able to be yourself, to go whatever you want._

_I want to stop crying infront of my girlfrriend._

_But, I can't._

_Hannah is gone._

_She is not coming back._

_Now, I'm wondering, If Hannah really is looking down on us, If she has seen lost family members, things like that._

_And, I wonder if you could find love in heaven._

_Because, Speiderman isn't going anywhere._

_Not yet anyways._

Speiderman sat, dry eyed, and cheerful, with a smile on his face.

His girlfriend, the person he loved, just passed on.

He didn't even make a speech.

_Jude told me of his episode in the morge, I have to wonder, is this the same person who prayed with me, who sobbed out forgiveness, who cried?_

_He told Hannah that he would walk the world for her._

_Is he keeping his promise?_

_Is he not empty inside?_

_Does he even care?_

When Jude got home that night, she cut her wrists again.

Right infront of my eyes.

I watched her do it.

But, I didn't stop her.

I joined her.

Now, my wrists are bruised and I still feel like hell.

Where is my escape?

She is sitting right next to me on her couch.

"Jude, I love you." I turned to her.

"I love you too." She replied turning to me.

I don't say things like this randomly.

"I might feel like hell in the morning..." I started.

"But, I want to love you tonight."

I pulled her closer.

TJTJTJTJTJTJ

_**(Yeah so I'm not getting into detail.)**_

The morning came.

Last night was love, but, It is time to go back to reality.

I have this week off.

What am I going to do you ask?

Nothing.

Absoutly nothing.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey! I brought pizza!" I heard Speiderman's voice.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to eat pizza." Speid laughed.

"Oh." I scrathed the top of my head and messed with my hair.

"Want some?"

"No thanks."

"C'mon man! Pizza is good for your soul."

"You obviously don't have a soul." I muttered a little too loud.

"What?" Speiderman asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You wanna go man? C'mon let's settle this!' Speiderman joked.

I caught the sarcasm in his voice but jumped up and punched him anyway.

"What the hell?" Speiderman wiped the blood dripping from his nose.

I pushed him against the wall.

"Just shut up! Shut the fuck up! Don't you understand?! Hannah is gone! She is gone forever and you don't even care? Great job being loyal to her, asshole." I slammed Speiderman against the wall.

Jude came running in.

She pulled me off.

Speiderman rubbed his back.

Then, he wiped his nose again.

Speiderman sank to the floor.

"I can't feel a thing. One minute, I'm kissing Hannah goodbye until we see each other at lunch. Then the next moment, she is lying dead on a hospital table." Speiderman stood up.

"So.. do you think it is easy.. Tommy. Do you think I'm not greiving because, I am, I am." Speiderman got in my face.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing what she- Hannah- would have wanted me to do.. Be happy that she didn't have to suffer!" Speid got out of my face and left, slamming the door.

I meaninglessly grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs while I listened to Jude sob.

Maybe Speiderman was human after all.

**_Sneak Peak for Next Chapter._**

_**The Birthday of the Century.**_

_"I really don't feel good."_

_"Happy Birthday ,Jude!!" "You guys did this? For me?"_

_"This is totally the birthday of a century!"_

_**And something changes...**_

**_Forever._**

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Stop lying to me, Jude."_

__

_"Don't bring this up! She is dead! Gone!" "So are you. You're dead to me, Tommy."_

_"I can't believe this." "It's not what you think! I can explain!"_

_"It's over.. Again. For the last time. As in forever."_

_"Time for plan B."_

"Have you guys seen , Jude?"

"Jude! Jude!"

"Would they even notice if I slipped away."

Shows Jude standing on top of a expressway bridge.

"Goodbye Tommy."


	31. The Birthday of a Century Part 1

_Knowing that someone you love is suffering, is pain enough._

_But, wonder why she is suffering, puts a whole new set of problems on your back._

"Jude, please just sit down. Calm down. Just down something!" I begged.

"I'm g-." She stopped and ran to the bathroom.

I heard the gross sounds of someone vomiting.

She came back wiping her mouth with a piece of toliet tissue.

"Why are you so sick all of a sudden?" I asked her.

"Because I-." Jude's body stumbled forward and I imdiatly jumped up from my seat.

"Easy girl." I said as I lowered her in to a chair.

"I really don't feel good." Jude complained.

"Well, once of throw up everything.. I have a surprise for you." I smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Why?" She asked.

_Did she honestly forget it was her birthday._

"Do you not know what today is?" I asked.

"Friday?" Jude asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes.."

"Okay." Jude was dumbfounded.

"You'll find out." I said as Jude continued to guess.

**TJTJTJTJTJTJ **

"Close your eyes." I commanded Jude as I brought her through G Major's doors.

"Okay." She said as I put my hands over her eyes.

"Open!" I yelled.

Many people jumped out from hiding places and yelled ,"Happy Birthday Jude!!"

"How did you guys rememeber?" She asked.

"You guys did this? For me?" Jude asked again.

"Thanks to Tom." Darius held up his glass of chamagne

By the looks of it, he was already tipsy.

Jude grabbed my face.

"You jerk." She said jokingly.

"Sorry, It was a surprise."

She kissed me.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well.. You'll just have to deal."

"This is totally the birthday of a century!" Jude squealed.

I saw Speiderman emerge from the crowd.

"Happy birthday Jude." He said quietly.

"Thanks Speid!" Jude hugged him.

He squeezed her back gently.

He took out a envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it.

Inside was a letter that read

-

Look outside.

-

Jude quickly watched outside with Speiderman and I at her heels.

"Oh my god! Speid!!!" Jude squealed.

_Are you serious?_

_He got her..._

_A viper._

_A blue viper._

"Speedy!!" Jude squealed again while hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I sighed.

"Don't you love it, Tom?! Is looks just like your old one!" Jude cried.

"Yeah.. Yeah it does." I agreed monotonly.

Jude squealed again!

"Well, Let's go back inside and party!" Speiderman commanded.

Jude followed behind him.. Running.

I walked back to the party.

I saw Jude and Speiderman heading towards the bar.

Speiderman started doing shots.

I sighed.

She will be even more sick tonight.

"Hey old timer." Porshia walked up to me.

"Hey little girl. Long time, no see. You look great." I complimented her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Quincy." She smiled at me.

I polietly smiled back.

A song came over the speakers..

A song that I wished never to hear.

"Oh my god, Tommy. It's-" Porshia studdered.

"Our song." I finished for her.

"Dance with me, for old times sake." Porshia held out her hand.

I hesitated for a moment, then was led to the dance floor.

I looked over at Jude and Speid, Speid was still doing shots.

Seeing her yell, and sing random stuff made me groan.

"Jude sure is a piece of work." Porshia commented.

"Yeah, she is pretty difficult sometimes. With all this hospital and death stuff, I wish I could go back to when things were simple. Correction: Less complicated." I chuckled.

"I wish I could go back too."

I looked back at Porshia.

The song ended.

I nodded my head at Porshia who brushed some hair behind her ear.

I walked over to Jude.

"Take it easy, man." I told Speiderman.

"Or what?" Speiderman asked.

"You'll break my nose again?" He slurred.

"Wanna dance, Jude?" I changed to subject.

Jude was laughing.

"Sure."

I led her out to the dance floor.

"You haven't been drinking, have you?" I asked.

"Nawh." she said.

"Stop lying to me, Jude." I kidded.

"I'm dead serious." Jude whined.

"Okay, Okay. I'll take your word."

"Listen, there is something I need to talk to you about." Jude said.

The song ended.

"Okay, Okay. Let's get the birthday girl up here." Darius said over the speakers.

Jude went up on stage.

The music started up and Jude sang her song.

"Living life second by second,

Faces disappear.

I never believed a word you said.

It was all for the best.

Yeah.

It was all for you.

It was all for me.

It was all for us.

I lost my insanity." Jude sang.

Porshia walked up to me.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you!" She yelled through the music.

"Okay."

"You went away.

Deal with the pain.

You left me there to die.

That why I cried,

It was all for you.

It was all for me.

It was all for us.

I lost my insanity.

Insanity.

I lost it a-ll-ll.

Yeah." Jude trilled.

"I am just going to say it," Porshia told me.

"Just tell me."

"I- I-" Porshia started.

"I still love you." Porshia said quietly.

"What did you say?" I asked again through the blaring music.

"I. Still. Love. You." Porshia grabbed my face.

Then, she kissed me, right there.

"It was all for you.

It was all for me.

It was all for us.

I lost my insanity." Jude sang angerily.

"Porshia!" I yelled.

"I have a girlfriend. Whom, I love. I moved on. I never loved you." I yelled.

Porshia walked away.

She stepped off stage after the song was finished.

"I can't believe this." Jude said .

"It's not what you think! I can explain!" I yelled through the still loud music.

I dragged Jude to my office.

"She kissed me!" I yelled.

"This coming from Lil' Tommy Q... Hard to believe." Jude crossed her arms.

"I swear." I told her.

"Now I know just how Sadie felt." Jude fought back.

"I never cheated on Sadie!" I screamed.

"Liar." She fought.

"Don't bring this up! She is dead! Gone!" I was so angry.

"So are you." Tears flew down Jude's cheeks.

"You're dead to me, Tommy." Jude walked out of the room.

"Jude!" Speiderman called as he saw her crying.

"What's wrong?" Speiderman asked.

"Tommy and I broke up." Jude cried.

"Come on." Speiderman lead her outside.

"What happened?" Speiderman asked when they got outside.

"It's over." Jude cried.

"Not for long. You guys always make-up."

"No. It's over.. Again. For the last time. As in forever." Jude sobbed.

"And.." Jude started.

"Easy.." Speiderman said as they sat on then curb.

"And what Jude?" Speiderman asked.

"I'm pregnant." Jude breathed.

Speiderman threw his arms around her.

"Thanks, Vincent." I said.

"Just know that I love you and are here for you."

"I love you too."

Jude looked in Speiderman's eyes.

"I'll be back inside in a few minutes okay?" Jude asked.

"Okay." Jude's hand left Speiderman's grasp.

Speiderman walked inside.

Jude walked to her new viper.

She drove until she reached a small lot.

She locked up the car and walked to the express way.

She sat on the bridge.

"Would they notice if I slipped away?" Jude asked herself aloud.

She looked down at the on coming traffic.

A smile spread apon her face.

"Have you guys seen, Jude?" I asked Speiderman and a few others around him.

"She said she would be inside about a half hour ago." Speiderman said

"Jude! Jude!" I called out.

She wasn't inside.

So I went outside and noticed her viper was gone.

A few miled away, Jude stood up on the bridge.

"Goodbye Tommy." She muttered, still smiling.


	32. The Birthday of a Century Part 2

"Goodbye Tommy." Jude breathed in.

* * *

"Time for plan B." Speiderman told me.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Sit down and drown down a few before she gets back." Speiderman took at shot.

"Dude, You aren't going to drunk me up."

"At least I didn't knock her up." Speiderman fought.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

* * *

"Never again,

Never again," Jude sang.

"Tommy's gone forever." Jude sang.

She laughed at herself.

She dangled her feet off the bridge.

One of her shoes fell.

* * *

"Dude...I didn't say anything." Speiderman said.

"Did you say knocked her up?" I asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Vicent Speiderman, this is Jude, I have a right to know." I told him.

"You two aren't even together anymore." Speid slurred.

"Says who?"

"Says her."

"Why?"

"You fucking kissed Porshia man!" Speiderman yelled.

"I'm getting out of here." I told Speiderman.

"_I- Am getting the hell out of Dodge."_ Speid slurred.

"I am giving you a ride." I told Speiderman.

"No I-" Speiderman fell to the floor.

"Great time to pass out." I muttered.

I threw Speid over my shoulder and dragged my feet to my hummer.

I threw him in the backseat.

I took the rout that crossed the interstate on a bridge.

While on the bridge, I decided to stop.

There was no use in going home.

Home was at Jude's.

I pulled into a small lot, not noticing a blue viper.

I walked to the bridge.

Did my eyes decive me?

Jude?!

She was now standing on the bridge.

"Stop!" I yelled.

She turned and waved then, bent her knees.

"Jude!" I started to cry.

"Never ever! Just stop! Do it for our child!" I yelled.

Jude stopped.

"Our what?" She asked.

"I know. I know you're pregnant. I know that there is a beautiful baby inside of you. I know, Speid was wasted. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart."

"That bastard.." Jude muttered.

"He is passed out. It wasn't his fault. He was so wasted,"

"Where is he?" Jude got off the bridge.

"In the backseat of my car." I had come back to my sences now.

Jude sat on the ground.

"This seat taken?" I asked.

She shook her head.

Her blonde locks blew in the wind.

"I'm crazy, Tom." She told me.

"No, you are just sad, and scared, and lonely. You aren't crazy." I reassured her.

She stayed silent.

"Let me drive you home." I told her.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You are sad and upset. You were jumping up and down on a bridge-," I started.

"I'm crazy." Jude muttered.

"Just let me take you home."

"What about the viper?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"We can't just leave _**her**_."

I sighed, "Her?"

_She is turned into what I used to be._

"Yes. Her."

"I'm still mad." Jude heavied the mood.

"I'm sorry. She kissed me."

"Whatever."

Just when I thought I was getting somewhere.

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys. I've just been so distracted. My friend got into a car accident and I have been holding up the fort. Well, I didn't kill Jude. Hope you liked the chapter? Please review. 


	33. A change for the worst

_Sometimes, things change for the best._

"I think you should move out." Jude told me the next morning.

I dropped the spoon I was using to eat my cereal.

_Other times.._

"What?"

"You heard me."

_Change sucks._

"Jude."

"Tom."

"You're kicking me out?" I asked.

"Yup." Jude answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're not together anymore so why does it matter?" Jude asked.

"Who says?" I got angry.

"Me." Jude said harshly.

"I want you out by tomorrow."

Jude walked away.

**She just left me in the kitchen, shocked.**

* * *

I entered G Major with a frown.

I passed Porshia and gave her a not-so-friendly glare.

This is all her fault.

Darius walked up to me with a smile.

"Tom!"

"Darius."

"I've got a propostion for you." Darius smiled.

"What would that be?"

"Come to my office."

I sat my bag down and walked to Darius' office.

* * *

I walked out with a wanderous mind.

I didn't hear Jude come in but, she must have.

"Where have you been?" Jude asked.

"We need to talk." I pulled Jude out into the alley.

"What?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not your producer anymore." I told her.

"What?! Why?" Jude asked.

"Darius offered me a contract." I informed her.

".. As a solo artist."

* * *

Woo-hoo! I'm back again. I've just been having a tough time lately. Hope you undertsand? Please R & R!

* * *

Preview for next chapter.

The stars will cry.

_"Hey guys. This is my first concert in a few years but, I have a new song that is on my new record and I think you'll love it." I said to the large crowd._

_The back-up band played a slow rhythm._

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly...  
Exactly what I need_

_I really got into the song and the audience cheered in approval._

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of my dying day._

_I saw Jude in the crowd with Mason._

_I waved to them quickly._

_Mason waved back but Jude just stood there with her arms over her chest._

_I can't believe I honestly lost her..._

_Again.

* * *

_

I love you guys! I hope you like the beginning to the next chapter!


	34. The stars will cry

"Hey guys. This is my first concert in a few years but, I have a new song that is on my new record and I think you'll love it." I said to the large crowd. 

The back-up band played a slow rhythm.

The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly...  
Exactly what I need

I really got into the song and the audience cheered in approval.

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of my dying day.

I saw Jude in the crowd with Mason.

I waved to them quickly.

Mason waved back but Jude just stood there with her arms over her chest.

I can't believe I honestly lost her...

_Again.

* * *

_

"Great show, T." Darius slapped my hand.

"Thanks man. It felt good to be back on stage." I smiled.

"Because Tommy Q. does have to be the center of attention." Jude's voice came.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I've been here the whole time. You were probably too busy thinking about Porshia to rememeber about me right? Your ex-girfriend, The one you lied to when you said "I love you". And you don't even see me standing here?" I saw a tear fall out of Jude's eye and she walked away.

"Jude wait!" I walked after her.

"I'm sick of waiting for you, Tommy!" Jude started to cry.

I made an attempt to take her hands, but, she pulled them away.

"Don't touch me Tommy! Don't talk to me! I can't handle this right now which means I can't handle you." Jude walked away.

I stood there in shock and the only thing that came to mind was Jude's song "Let me fall".

"D.," I started and walked toward him.

"I have an idea." I smiled.


	35. You know I love you

When I told Darius that I wanted to record "Let Me Fall", He was surprised.

But, he told me "If it's okay with Jude, It's okay with me."

Asking Jude was the part I wanted to skip.

She would be so pissed,

Wont let me record it,

Throw some stuff,

Yell,

Scream,

Throw some more stuff,

and god knows what else.

I walked up to her the next day.

"Hey." I said causually.

She looked up from her coffee mug.

"Hey." She replied.

"Why are you drinking coffee?" I asked, looking at her belly (which is growing larger and rounder.)

"Cause." She replied.

"That's bad for the baby." I told her.

"It's de-caf, Quincy." Jude rolled her eyes and took another sip.

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah."

"So, I wanna ask you something."

"No, you can't move back in."

"It's not that." I told Jude.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Rememeber when we wrote "Let Me Fall."?" I asked.

She nodded.

"We had both made a mistake."

She looked down.

"You had kissed me and I told you that you were just a kid."

She pursed her lips.

"What I said was a mistake, what you did wasn't so smart." I told her.

"I know." She finally said.

"But, we found that we make great music together." I relpied.

"We still do." Jude agreed.

"So, I was thinking... If I record "Let me fall" to show you my mistake, it would help, maybe."

"I don't care if you wanna record it, Quincy. Have at it."

"That's not all I wanna ask, Jude."

Jude looked up.

"What then?" She asked.

"We could be each others producer. You would produce me and I would produce you. We could co-produce both albums." I smiled.

Jude tried to hide a smile.

"Tom Quincy," Jude look at me and stood up.

I stood up, "Hmmm?"

"I don't know why you do what you do, but, I forgive you." Jude smiled.

I smiled wide.

"Really? Where does that leave us?" I asked.

"Right now... Friends. But, give me time. I still love you." Jude stated.

I hugged her, "Jude, you know I love you too."


	36. Marry me

"Lie down."

"No."

"Jude, just take a break."

"No. I'm gonna finish this bitch of a song if it's the last thing I do." Jude smirked messing with the soundboard.

I laughed, "C'mon, Jude. It's 3 a.m. The song will still be here after a 5 hour sleep."

"No, it wont."

"I promise, it will be. All this stress is bad for the baby, you know."

"The kid can handle it."

I started humming "I wanna be sedated by the Ramones."

Jude laughed.

I guess she understood.

"Okay, Okay."

I laughed and walked with her to my car.

"Need a ride?"

"Mhhmm."

I smiled, "Okay."

I opened her door, being the gentlemen, not knowing what the night might bring.

We drove in silence, she was leaned up against the window, slightly dosing off.

I smiled and drove to her house.

"Jude, wake up." I shook her softly.

"I'm- awake... Kinda."

I laughed and walked to her sode of the car and opened the door.

"Tommy..."

"Hmmm?" I asked, picking her up.

"I'm sorry."

I carried her to her apartment.

"For what?" I asked opening up the door.

"Hurting you." She answered in a small voice, her eyes watering.

"Hey, hey, Hey." I laid her down on the couch.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know how you felt, you needed someone to blame." I told her wiping away some tears.

"When Hannah died, I was broken and hiding it." Jude started.

"You know, I had lost both of my sister. And Speid was slipping away... He's like my brother. And you were all I had left. I love you, Tommy. I'm sorry. Oh god, Am I sorry. If I could take it all back I would." Jude cried.

I wiped away tears grabbing her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

I leaned down and kissed her.

"Please, come back. I can't live with out you." Jude smiled.

"What are you saying, Harrison?" I asked.

"Move in with me." Jude smiled.

"On one condition."

Jude nodded, "Anything."

"Marry me." I smiled at her.


End file.
